His poison seek
by mangli
Summary: Que se passerait-il si le sang veela de Lucius réclamerait Harry Potter comme compagnon. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer / Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Rowling

Auteur : Death of the Endless

Traducteur : Mangli, c'est àdire moi

Beta : emeraldcryste, cette charmante auteur a bien voulu être ma béta, ( elle a bien du courage avec mes fautes de syntaxe et de conjugaison)

Coucou à tous, Voici le chapitre 1 corrigée par les soins de ma beta, il sera plus évident à lire, remercier la très fort, n'hésitez pas à voir ces fics, ils sont géniaux.

Le chapitre 2 va suivre, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des review, la suite suivra selon la volonté de ma béta et mon courage face à des morceaux hardus de la fic à traduire.

Boulet jusqu'au bout, j'ai supprimé l'histoire initiale pour poster ces deux chapitres, je ne peux vous répondre

Promis pour le prochain chapitre, je réponds à tout le monde

Avis à la population, toutes remarques est bonne à prendre

A plus, bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

Rapidement, avec un coeur de plus en plus léger à chaque minute qui passait, un jeune homme sortit d'une voiture et la regarda partir, si vite qu'elle laissa des traces de dérapages sur la route.

" Bye, Oncle Vernon" dit-il avec un rire évident dans sa voix.

"A l'été prochain ! "

Personne ne le répondit mais il ne s' y attendait pas. Il en avait l'habitude et il n'allait pas laisser cela ruiner sa journée. C'était le dernier jour de vacances avant de rentrer à Poudlard et personne ne ruinerait ce jour.

"Eh bien, bonjour Potter. Elégant costume. Dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas à ta taille." Harry se hérissa lorsqu'il entendit cette voix froide et traînante.

Malfoy ... !

Il prit une grande respiration et se retourna.

" Oh, mais je te remercie, Malfoy… Quelle délicate attention de ta part que de te préoccuper de mes vêtements. J'ignorais que tu t'en souciais." dit-il avec un beau sourire.

Malfoy cligna les yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, perdit sa maîtrise de soi et recula. Ses yeux gris s'élargirent et il regarda Harry, complètement choqué. Sous une impulsion soudaine, Harry, avec un heureux sourire exaspérant, se rapprocha de Malfoy. A chaque pas que Harry faisait, Malfoy reculait, jusqu'il finisse par reprendre contenance et ricane.

"Reste loin de moi, toi" dit froidement Malfoy, balayant d'un geste toute réponse éventuelle d'Harry.

"Pas de problème, Malfoy" murmura Harry dans un souffle, montant dans le train.

_Wow ... La méthode de Dumbledore fonctionne vraiment. La clef de ma survie cette année est d'être agressivement gentil avec les gens que je déteste._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Hermione et Ron semblaient inquiets quand il les rencontra dans le train. Ils ne cessaient de le regarder bizarrement.

"Quoi ?!" dit-il finalement, avec irritation et suspicion. Ils sursautèrent au ton de sa voix, le fâchant davantage. Ron ne le regardait pas dans les yeux mais Hermione lui sourit avec une ironie désabusée. "C'est juste que, et bien… l'année dernière… était plutôt mauvaise, sur un plan hormonal, tu t'en souviens ?"

Harry sentit monter une vague de colère devant cette accusation mais une voix dans sa tête se fit entendre.

_Tu as__ été insupportable et tu le sais. _

Il ferma rapidement sa bouche et sourit timidement à ses amis.

"Ouais, c'est vrai. Je promets de bien me tenir cette année. Ce sera l'année où je ne transgresserai pas les règles, je ne me lancerai pas sur une fausse piste sans vérifier tous les éléments au préalable et où je ne serai pas recalé quelle que soit la matière." promit-il solennellement, la main sur le coeur. Ron rit.

"Est-ce que ce sera aussi l'année durant laquelle tu étudieras l'Occlumencie et t'abstiendras d'accuser le Professeur Rogue d'être mauvais ?" demanda narquoisement Hermione.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent fixement.

"Mais Hermione ... c'est si peu naturel..." répondit Harry, moqueur. Hermione roula les yeux et Ron frissonna.

"De plus, Rogue est le mal incarné. Le ciel est bleu, Malfoy est un crétin et Rogue est mauvais. C'est sa nature.

Nous ne voulons pas changer un concept qui marche." répliqua Harry.

"Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps pour vous deux de surmonter tout cela et de vous entendre ?" ronchonna Hermione.

Harry soupira.

"Hermione, il me déteste depuis le première jour. J'en suis venu à le détester et, en raison d'un incident extrêmement regrettable entre nous l'année dernière, je ne serais pas surpris s'il changeait à nouveau de camp de sorte qu'il lui soit permis de me torturer."

"Quel incident ?" demanda suspicieusement Hermione. Il avait oublié qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé de cette fois où il avait plongé dans la pensine de Rogue et vu l'un de ses souvenirs. Il avait promis à Rogue de ne le dire à personne et, de plus, en avait bien trop honte. Cela avait avait été comme de lire son journal intime.

"Rien." murmura-t-il.

"Hé, qui veut des chocogrenouilles ?" demanda-t-il quand le chariot de friandise passa. Ron poussa un cri et ils coururent hors de leur compartiment, laissant Hermione sur place, perdue dans ses pensées.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Le matin suivant, ils étaient joyeusement assis à la table des Gryffondors, bavardant avec leurs amis, tout en se remplissant le ventre. Justin avait le visage enfoui dans la Gazette du sorcier. Il blanchit.

"Merde !" dit-il avant de se tourner vers Harry qui avalait son jus de citrouille pour faire passer ses toasts.

"Euh, Harry. Mauvaises nouvelles... Certains mangemorts se sont échappés…" dit-il, frappant Harry dans le dos alors qu'il s'étranglait avec son jus de citrouille.

Un froid sentiment de terreur s'installa dans son estomac. Et pourquoi ne s'inquiéterait-il pas ? Le ministère de la magie avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'il était complètement inutile contre Voldemort. Au moins, il n'essayait plus de nier son retour, mais il ne faisait rien contre lui pour autant. Il parcourut rapidement l'article à la recherhce des noms des mangemorts. Étrangement, Malfoy senior ne s'était pas échappé. Il attendait patiemment son procès. Harry renifla. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas s'il se faisait libérer.

Lucius Malfoy ne serait pas reconnu coupable même s'il était attrapé dans le lit de Voldemort. Il possédait probablement le ministère maintenant. Harry soupira. Son procès se tiendrait ce mardi, le lendemain donc. Personne ne lui avait demandé d'être présent, il en déduisit donc que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Étrange cependant, il était réellement un bon témoin…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harry étouffa un bâillement. Il trouvait que les Potions étaient la matière la plus ennuyeuse, et de loin. Bien qu'il ait étudié diligemment tout l'été, déterminé à prouver à Rogue qu'il avait mérité d'obtenir sa BUSE, il n'était capable d'éprouver le moindre intérêt pour les potions.

Au moins était-il maintenant au même niveau que les autres. Bon, excepté Hermione, peut être, mais elle était étrange avec ses connaissances. Et Malfoy, il était bon, même s'il était le favori de Rogue… Bon okay, Justin était bon aussi, et même Neville semblait avoir étudié au cours de l'été.

Quand bien même. Je suis bien.

Il recentra rapidement son attention quand les yeux perçants de Rogue le fixèrent intensément. Il essaya de sembler intéressé, innocent et équilibré tout à la fois. Il était à peu près sûr que Rogue l'avait pris pour un fou. _Voyez-vous ? Je me sens_ _bien. Je suis les règles, j'étudie ... Je te défie de trouver quelque chose d'haïssable là-dedans…_

Snape le regarda de ses yeux étrécis, puis lui tourna le dos et l'ignora. Le cœur d'Harry se contracta dans sa poitrine. _Je devrais peut-être lui faire mes excuses ... mais il est peu probable qu'il m'écoute ._

Il avait beaucoup pensé cet été. A propos de Voldemort et de la prophétie. Au sujet de son comportement. A Rogue et à son père. Et à Sirius.

Il avait presque perdu la tête l'année dernière. Il avait explosé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, criant sur le vieil homme, prêt à détruire la pièce pour exposer son point de vue. L'année toute entière n'avait consisté qu'en une série de catastrophes et, peu importe à quel point il détestait l'admettre, la plupart étaient de sa faute.

S'il n'était pas sorti cette nuit là, Sirius serait toujours vivant. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Rogue, c'était de la sienne.

Et maintenant Sirius était parti pour toujours. Cela l'avait forcé à penser à la mort comme jamais auparavant. Ils pouvaient mourir n'importe quand, surtout ces temps-ci. Ron, Hermione et tous ses amis.

Dumbledore. McGonnagal. Même Rogue. Cela avait été un choc pour lui de réaliser qu'il ne voulait pas du tout la mort de Rogue.

La mort pouvait les prendre n'importe quand, n'importe où. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et, dans la mesure où il le comprenait, il devait faire en sorte que ses amis vivent le plus longtemps possible. Et pendant ce temps, il essayerait de ne pas se décharger de ses frustrations sur eux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait se conduire correctement. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre meure à cause de lui. Il voulait étudier, cancaner et aller à Pré-au-lard pour acheter des bonbons avec les autres.

Il voulait être normal.

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer l'éponge, faire table rase._

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
_

"Ah, Harry. Tu es là. Le ministère de la magie a besoin de toi comme témoin dans le procès contre Mr Malfoy. Nous devons partir immédiatement, mon garçon."

Dumbledore l'interpella lorsqu'il se rendait à son cours de métamorphose, provoquant la chute de ses livres. Il les ramassa avec un sourire embarassé.

"Monsieur ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé plus tôt ?" demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "Ils auraient dû t'envoyer une lettre... Je me souviens distinctement avoir dit à Fudge de le faire." dit-il, prenant soudain un air très sérieux.

"Peu importe, monsieur. Je viendrais." dit Harry, ne voulant pas susciter aucun problème. Dumbledore sourit.

"Splendide ! Dépêchons-nous, alors. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils pourraient commencer sans nous."

Harry était très calme lorsqu'il pénétra dans les donjons. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas afficher son meilleur caractère en ces lieux. La dernière fois, il avait failli être renvoyé de Poudlard, chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas faire face actuellement. Il parcourut les rangs du regard, reconnaissant certains sorciers et sorcières, qui étaient également assis là, la dernière fois. Au moins, ce n'était pas lui l'accusé aujourd'hui.

Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait une chaise sur laquelle était assis Mr Malfoy, plus distant et imposant que jamais. Alors qu'Harry le regardait, Lucius tourna lentement la tête, le fixant de ses yeux gris. Ses lèvres minces se recourbèrent dans un sourire suffisant, faisant frissonner Harry. C'est le froid, c'est tout, se dit Harry. Il regarda encore une fois Lucius mais celui ci avait déjà tourné son attention vers la cour.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le procès était terminé.

Les charges retenues à l'encontre de Lucius Malfoy avaient été abandonnées en raison de sa fidélité inébranlable envers le Ministère de la magie et le fait que le principal témoin, Harry, n'avait jamais vu son visage lors de l'incident en question.

Harry était frustré. Le Ministère ne faisait rien ! Ils avaient été soudoyés et corrompus, et nombre d'entre eux rejoindraient probablement Voldemort par pure avidité ! De nouveau, il sentit un regard sur lui et se tourna pour voir Lucius le fixer. Il l'avait fait très souvent durant le procès. Harry ne pouvait penser à une seule raison plausible… Il s'imagina que Lucius avait eu une période difficile à Azkaban et en était sorti avec l'idée obsédante de se venger d'Harry.

Il trembla derechef.

_Là ! Il l'a encore fait ! Il semble chercher quelque chose ..._

Dumbledore quitta peu après le procès, mais il ne semblait pas concerné outre mesure par la perte de celui-ci. Il arborait son habituel sourire serein et marchait à grands pas, laissant un Harry confus dans son sillage. Il essaya de suivre les autres vers la sortie mais ils prirent tous des directions différentes. Soupirant, il s'apprêtait à arrêter quelqu'un pour demander son chemin quand une voix froide lui fit stopper son projet.

"Perdu, Mr Potter ? Permettez moi de vous aider."

Harry se retourna rapidement, peu enclin à davantage tourner le dos à Lucius . Chaque fibre de son être lui disait de courir, de partir et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, pour tout simplement ne pas rester seul avec Lucius Malfoy « le mangemort » dans un couloir vide ! Il leva les yeux vers lui, déterminé à ne lui monter aucune faiblesse, mais sachant tout de même qu'il était déjà trop tard pour cela.

Lucius le regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes et sembla flairer l'air. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ...? __Je sens mauvais ou quoi ... _? Pétrifié, Harry le regarda fixement quand

Lucius souleva sa canne et la glissa sous son menton pour lui faire pencher la tête. Paralysé comme un petit oiseau devant un serpent, il ne put que rester là, dans l'attente du prochain mouvement.

"Curieux... Se pourrait-il que ce soit vous, après tout ce temps...?" murmura doucement le mangemort.

Puis il sourit, un petit sourire tendu qui fit presque s'évanouir Harry.

"Oh, et bien, je suppose que je dois faire avec." Il ronronna et frappa comme le serpent qu'il était, plantant ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure d'Harry.

Le charme se brisa et Harry se dégagea, trébuchant en arrière, hyper-ventilant. Ses yeux s'étaient élargis et Harry semblait complètement paniqué. Sa lèvre inférieure palpitait douloureusement et Harry sentit un filet mince de sang couler sur son menton. Il porta une main tremblante à sa bouche et regarda son agresseur, choqué. Lucius était très calme, ses yeux gris le fixant toujours. Sa bouche fine et incurvée était maintenant entachée du sang d'Harry, rendant son apparence encore plus prédatrice. Quelque chose d'apparenté à la faim luisait dans ses yeux. Ceci, et le fait qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau de lui, fit s'enfuir Harry à toute vitesse dans le couloir, s'essuyant la bouche dans le même temps.

_Nooooooooon ! Ce n'est pas arrivé, il est devenu fou, il a utilisé un sort sur moi, un de ces informulés, je sais qu'il l'a fait, je n'ai pas aimé… et… et… et CE N'EST PAS ARRIVE !!!!_

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
_

Il expliqua sa lèvre ensanglantée à Hermione et Ron en disant que ce n'était pas grand-chose, qu'il est juste tombé des escaliers, voilà tout. Ron haussa simplement les épaules et lui tapota le dos avec bienveillance, mais Hermione... Elle fronça les sourcils, son regard perçant ne quittant pas sa lèvre fendue.

"Vraiment ?" dit-elle avec scepticisme. « Ca ressemble plus à une marque de morsure, je trouve." dit-elle en touchant doucement sa lèvre.

Ron le regarda de nouveau puis pouffa de rire. "Tu es tombé sur Cho, n'est-ce pas ? Joli en retour en arrière, non ?" Harry rougit mais ne dit rien. Hermione semblait toujours pensive. "Dur procès ?" demanda-t-elle enfin. Il acquiesça.

"Ouais." dit-il tranquillement. "Quelque chose comme ça."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lucius était assis dans son bureau, un verre de whisky dans une main, un stylo dans l'autre. Il était assis comme cela depuis trois heures, depuis l'accident avec Potter, qu'il ressassait encore et encore dans sa tête.

Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de lui arriver, quelque chose qu'il devrait reconnaître. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi auparavant.

Il se leva brusquement et marcha jusqu'à l'étagère contenant les livres de l'histoire de la famille Malfoy. Il laissa ses mains errer au dessus d'eux pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider pour « La lignée des Malfoy 1300 - 1500 ». A l'intérieur du livre, il trouva l'explication qu'il recherchait.

L'un de ses ancêtres était un veela, et, s'il se souvenait bien, le sang veela s'était manifesté à plusieurs reprises à travers les siècles qui avaient suivi. Chez certains, le sang avait réagi pleinement, les forçant à rechercher leur compagnon. D'autres avaient seulement hérité du magnétisme animal qui les rendait irrésistibles. Mais le dernier cas connu d'un accouplement frénétique dans leur famille remontait à 1700, lorsque la jeune sorcière Lydia Malfoy avait pratiquement violé son compagnon quand il s'était refusé à elle.

Etant donné que le sang réagissait toujours au cours de l'adolescence, Lucius n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait pu hériter des pouvoirs veelas. A la pensée de Potter, il sentit qu'il allait perdre son self-contrôle. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur, la délicieuse fragrance de l'innocence. Il pouvait encore goûter son sang...

Le verre se brisa dans sa main, répandant le Whisky sur son bureau et le livre. Arquant un sourcil, il retira soigneusement un morceau de verre profondément enfoncé dans la chair de sa paume. Sans réfléchir, il porta sa blessure à ses lèvres, perdu dans le souvenir de son nouveau compagnon.

Il sourit, le sourire froid d'un requin. Ah, quelle ironie. Qu'Harry Potter se révèle être son compagnon... Cela provoquerait quelques difficultés. Il allait devoir organiser quelque chose… un enlèvement, peut-être. De toute de manière, le temps lui était compté. Entre l'instant où il trouvait son compagnon et celui où il consommerait le lien, il ne devrait pas s'écouler plus de trois semaines. Autrement il mourrait.

_Soit. Je dois me rendre à Poudlard. Ne t'inquiètes pas, chéri. Je viens pour toi._

_A suivre...._

_Voila j'espère que cette version vous a plu  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre tant attendu

Chapitre 2

Harry remarqua avec irritation qu'il avait pris l'habitude de se ronger les ongles. Il rongeait maintenant sa peau. Il tressaillit quand le peu d'ongle qui lui restait entra en contact avec sa lèvre endolorie.

Une autre source d'irritation ! Que se passait-il à la fin ? Il savait que Lucius était fou mais le mordre.... c'était juste insensé. La torture était une chose, mais l'embrasser à demi en était une autre…

_Je n'ai pas pensé ça...! Ce n'était pas un baiser, ça ne l'était pas ...!_

"Mr Potter. Je vous assure qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de broyer davantage vos scarabées. Les scarabées secs sont tout à fait

morts." dit Rogue près de lui d'une voix traînante, assez près de lui pour le faire sursauter et faire tomber la poudre dans sa potion. Il baissa les yeux vers le chaudron et remarqua que la couleur jaune sale de la potion ne correspondait pas à celle décrite dans ses notes nouvellement améliorées. Harry soupira puis attendit.

_Vingt point en moins pour Gryffondor pour cause de débilité profonde._

"Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour cause de débilité profonde." se moqua Rogue avant de s'éloigner pour terroriser Neville, qui hoqueta et perdit tout confiance en ce qu'il faisait. Le résultat en fut, comme d'habitude, déprimant.

_Dix points ... ? A-t-il eu une bonne journée ou il m'a-t-il pardonné ? S'il vous plait, faites que ce soit la deuxième solution, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ..._

"Potter ! Faites attention à ce vous faites ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! " Harry se remit rapidement au travail avec une boule amère en travers de la gorge. Il regarda Ron pour qu'il lui apporte un peu de soutien, et ce dernier lui fit une grimace accompagnée d'un clin d'oeil. Harry sourit et fit un petit geste en direction de son chaudron pour lui dire que sa potion était fichue et lui demander l'état de la sienne.

Ron cacha un sourire et fit un signe discret d'échec, il blanchit soudainement et ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux lorsque Hermione lui donna un coup de pied pour qu'il garde son attention fixée sur leur potion. Harry était, comme de coutume, forcé de travailler seul. Il supposa que cela faisait partie de la punition mesquine de Rogue, mais décida de faire avec. Il le méritait de toute façon, pas besoin de geindre.

Du reste, il savait que ce n'était pas pire que les punitions d'Ombrage. Il avait toujours une cicatrice sur le dos de la main qui disait « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. ». Au moins Rogue n'essayait pas activement de le blesser. Bien au contraire. Quand il y pensait, un sentiment de honte le submergeait. Pas une seule fois, il ne l'avait remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie... il aurait à le faire lorsqu'il aurait suffisamment de cran pour cela.

Il soupira et tâcha de se concentrer sur sa potion totalement ruinée.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris lorsque j'ai reçu votre candidature." dit Dumbledore en souriant.

"Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal est pour le moment vacant, c'est vrai."

Lucius laissa son doigt jouer sur la tête de serpent de sa canne. « Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Ayant le plus grand intérêt pour la sécurité de ces enfants chers à mon coeur, je me porte volontaire pour occuper ce poste." déclara-t-il avec un sourire désarmant, ses yeux bleus brillant d'un éclat métallique.

Dumbledore hésita une fraction de seconde avant de tendre la main au Mangemort notoire.

"Félicitations, M Malfoy. Ce travail est désormais le vôtre." dit-il joyeusement, ses yeux scintillant follement

. Le sourire qu'il obtint en retour, ne pouvait être que celui d'un requin nageant au plus près de sa proie.

Dumbledore eut un doute lorsque la porte se ferma derrière Lucius Malfoy. Gardez vos amis près de vous et vos ennemis encore plus près, se rappela-t-il. _Même ainsi… ai-je fais le bon choix, cette fois ?_

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Oh...mon...dieu_

Il déglutit rapidement puis se pencha vers Hermione. "Vois-tu la même chose que moi ? Ou ai-je des hallucinations en raison des profonds traumatismes personnels que j'ai subi ces cinq dernières années ?" chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Elle était elle-même si choquée qu'elle ne pensa pas à le gronder pour avoir chuchoté dans la salle de classe. La bouche bée, elle était simplement assise là, avec la même expression que Ron, Seamus et le reste des Gryffondors,

à l'exception de Neville, dont les yeux montraient une crainte abjecte, et d'Harry qui avait l'expression d'une personne trop cynique pour être entièrement surprise. _Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Un type portant Voldemort attaché derrière la tête, Gilderoy Lockhart, un loup-garou (désolé Rémus), un partisan de Voldemort complètement fêlé et Lucius Malfoy. Pourquoi pas, en effet. Merci, Dumbledore._

Les Serpentards étaient tellement heureux que leur yeux brillaient comme des bougies et le sourire de Draco était si large qu'il allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Lucius se leva et laissa sa présence envahir avec douceur la pièce, s'assurant que ses élèves soient bien conscients de son identité. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et prit un livre.

"Comme vous le savez probablement d'ors et déjà, je suis Lucius Malfoy, votre nouveau professeur de DFCM. J'attends de vous que vous lisiez votre manuel pendant vos heures disponibles car lorsque vous serez ici, ce sera pour effectivement pratiquer la magie.". Il fit une pause, laissant les implications de ses propos insinuer la peur en chacun d'entre eux.

"La défense contre les forces du mal est la clé de votre survie, pas la peur. Je vous le rappellerai constamment." dit-il d'une voix traînante, regardant avec satisfaction les visages pâles. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur Harry et remarqua que ses joues étaient devenues rouges.

_Bien, cela l'affecte déjà…_

"Mr Potter, si vous le voulez bien, venez me rejoindre sur l'estrade. Vous allez m'assister pour une petite démonstration." dit-il,prenant garde àdétailler scrupuleusement le corps de son compagnon alors que celui-ci se frayait un chemin entre les bancs qui encombraient la salle.

« Oui, monsieur » dit Harry, déterminé à ne pas lui donner de raison de l'envoyer en retenue. Il était debout, en face de Lucius, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il essaya de cacher sa peur mais il vit dans les yeux froids de son ennemi qu'il était trop tard pour cela.

"Maintenant, M Potter... Défendez-vous." ordonna-t-il et, en clin d'œil, il brandit sa baguette magique.

"Constrictus !" invoqua-t-il d'un complexe mouvement de baguette. Harry chancela lorsque des cordes noires apparurent de nulle part et l'enveloppèrent avant qu'il ne puisse brandir sa baguette, qu'il avait tout de même réussi à sortir. Les liens l'attirèrent violemment vers le sol, envoyant sa baguette magique rouler à travers la pièce.

« Serpentsortia. » dit lentement Lucius, sa baguette magique faisant apparaître un serpent blanc qui atterrit directement devant Harry, haletant et essayant de reculer. Le serpent le fixa de ses yeux rouges et s'avança vers lui.

"Maintenant, Mr Potter... montrez moi comment vous allez vous défendre avant qu'il ne vous

morde." ronronna-t-il, se délectant de la manière dont Harry rougissait et refusait de le regarder. _Et bien, et bien ... timide et innocent… Presque trop bon…_

*Arrête! Arrête tout de suite !* siffla désespérément Harry. Le serpent s'arrêta quelques instants.

*Tu n'es pas mon maître. * siffla-t-il. * Je ne suis pas obligé de t'obéir.* Il s'arrêta à nouveau, laissant sa langue goûter l'air. Il hésita et Lucius commença à s'impatienter. Il fit un mouvement rapide avec sa baguette et le serpent se dissolut dans une brume blanche.

Harry respira, soulagé que le serpent soit parti. C'était la première fois qu'un serpent refusait de l'écouter. Il était toujours par terre, observant Lucius avec prudence. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Harry sentit un frémissement parcourir son corps, frémissement qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Il détourna les yeux rapidement et Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait. Il marquait un point.

Avec un geste de la main, il le libéra et lui permit de retourner à sa place puis le nouveau professeur se tourna vers le reste, complètement choqué, de la classe. "Ceci est la fin ce premier cour. Même Celui-Qui-A-Survécu n'a pas à être pris au dépourvu pour perdre une bataille. Pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous apportiez au moins deux sorts acceptables pour contrer le « Constrictus » et le « Serpensortia ». Nous les travaillerons. Vous pouvez partir."

Tandis que les élèves partaient, Lucius remarqua avec un frémissement d'excitation qu'Harry frottait

distraitement sa lèvre inférieure. _Bon garçon. N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens._

"Merlin, Harry, tu vas bien ?" s'exclama Hermione lorsqu'ils furent sûrs qu'on ne puisse pas les entendre. Harry inclina faiblement la tête. "A peu près. Non, pas vraiment. C'était horrible quand j'étais sur le plancher, sachant que j'étais complètement à sa merci." dit-il.

"Il n'osera pas te blesser, pas tant que Dumbledore est ici." dit fermement Hermione. Mais le caractère notoire de Ron fit surface. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore pensé Dumbledore ?! Un autre mangemort comme professeur ? Je commence à penser que le fait que Poudlard soit l'endroit le plus sur n'est juste que des paroles en l'air."

Hermione le regarda avec un avertissement très clair dans les yeux. Elle refusait de les laisser de dire du mal de Rogue désormais. "Ne compare pas M Malfoy au professeur Rogue, Ron ! Il y a une différence essentielle : M Malfoy a toujours essayé de nous tuer alors que le Professeur Rogue a toujours essayé de nous protéger." dit-elle avec sa meilleur voix de Miss-je-sais-tout. Ron secoua juste la tête.

"Et il le fait de bon coeur ?" demanda–t-il avec sarcasme. "Peu importe, Ron. Tout ce qui compte est qu'il soit de notre côté et non du leur." renifla-t-elle d'une manière hautaine.

Harry s'était détaché de la conversation deux ou trois phrases auparavant. Il connaissait la routine. Ils se querelleraient et se disputeraient tout du long, jusqu'à leur prochain cours qui était... il gémit. Divination. Et le professeur Trelawney était revenue à son ancien poste, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'allait rien apprendre, pas même l'observation révolutionnaire des étoiles que leur enseignait Firenze. Au moins pouvaient-ils plus ou moins s'endormir pendant ses leçons.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, Trelawney le regarda de ses yeux brumeux et mit une main osseuse sur son épaule. "Pauvre enfant." murmura-t-elle doucement. "Cette année n'est pas de bon augure pour vous." Harry haussa mentalement les épaules. Il l'avait déjà entendu lui dire cela à maintes reprises, et pour lui faire plaisir, il fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure et déglutit bruyamment. "Le pensez-vous vraiment professeur ?" dit-il avec douceur, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rappelez vous qu'aucun événement n'est du au hasard."

chuchota-t-elle doucement, relâchant son épaule avant de rejoindre ses fans. Comme c'est commode, pensa-t-il cyniquement en prenant place auprès de Ron. "J'aimerai bien ne plus aller à ce cours, comme Hermione." soupira Ron.

"Tu peux !" répondit Harry. Ron secoua la tête puis sourit. "Pas du tout, Harry. Je n'échangerai pour rien au monde ça pour des véritables cours où il faut travailler."

Harry soupira puis regarda dans la boule de cristal, chose qu'ils avaient dû reprendre récemment, Trelawney estimant qu'il n'y avait pas plus compliqué. Il s'attendait à ne rien voir mais il vit quelque chose... un ver, ou un serpent, qui rampait… Il souleva la boule de cristal pour s'il y avait quelque chose en dessous mais il n'y avait que la nappe. Il regarda de nouveau la boule de cristal et il vit que le serpent semblait avoir quelque chose d'inséré dans le front. Une pierre rouge... un rubis ? Son coeur battit de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il voyait en fait quelque chose pour la première fois. Il regarda de plus près la boule de cristal et se concentra.

Un lièvre sautait rapidement mais un serpent le mordit et le lièvre s'écroula par terre.

Ensuite une brume blanche et laiteuse enveloppa la boule de cristal et la vision prit fin. Harry cligna des yeux.

"Ron !" chuchota-t-il frénétiquement. « J'ai eu une vision, j'ai vu quelque chose ! » Ron le

regarda avec scepticisme. "En es-tu sûr ? J'ai seulement vu le motif de la nappe. » Mais Harry insista et, à la fin du cours, le mot se propagea et les tables voisines le surent. La main de Parvati se leva.

"Professeur, Harry a eu une vision !" dit-elle, ignorant les grognements de ses camarades. Merde, pensa Harry et il observa avec inquiétude son insecte de professeur qui rayonnait. Il était sûr qu'il allait avoir droit à un autre discours sur un futur macabre. " Est-ce vrai, Harry ?" lui dit-elle doucement. Il inclina la tête.

" J'ai vu un serpent avec une pierre rouge incrustée dans le front et un lièvre." dit-il

brièvement, espérant obtenir ceci : « Oh pauvre garçon ! C'est un ancien signe de mort ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, ne vous inquiétez pas ... »

Etonnamment, elle ne le dit pas. Elle le regarda fixement puis fronça les sourcils. "Oh très cher." dit-elle "Qu' ont-ils fait ?"

"Le serpent a mordu le lièvre et il est mort." dit-il tout en l'observant attentivement. Elle enleva ses énormes verres et les nettoya avec ses robes avec des gestes saccadés, nerveux. Ses yeux, sans ses affreuses lunettes, étaient magnifiques. "Je vois." dit-elle enfin. "Je me pencherai là-dessus, bien sûr, mais il a aucune inquiétude à avoir, j'en suis persuadée."

Le reste de la classe se tut. C'était la première fois que Trelawney ne prévoyait pas la mort, des accidents ou un malheur. Qu'elle ait même fait allusion à autre chose devait être pris comme un signe certain de danger. Nombre d'entre eux commencèrent à se tortiller sur leur chaise. Harry retint un bâillement.

Un mangemort fou comme professeur et une mystérieuse prémonition. Une autre année à Poudlard commence…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Il était couché sur le plus doux des tissus. Rien que la sensation de cette douceur contre lui suffisait à faire picoter sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement. Le lit sur lequel il gisait était un grand lit à baldaquin. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il faisait toujours nuit et qu'il n'était certainement plus à Poudlard. Quand il essaya de s'asseoir, il sentit léger et désorienté comme s'il avait bu.

Il pouvait voir la lune à travers la fenêtre, elle était pâle et mince comme un fragment de glace.

Cela le fit trembler. Soudainement, une ombre se déplaça et se révéla être une personne, un homme nu. Il haleta, essayant de s'éloigner et, en même temps, de mieux regarder l'homme.

Il ne pouvait pas voir clairement son visage, il était encore caché par les ténèbres. L'homme avait de longs cheveux blonds, détachés et qui reposaient sur ses épaules.

Il refusa de regarder plus bas que sa poitrine, se sentant déjà mal à l'aise et nerveux. _Ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas ! _Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner quand l'homme grimpa sur le lit et il ferma lesyeux.

Quelque chose lui disait qu 'il ne voulait pas connaître son visage.

Dès que les mains fraîches le touchèrent, il soupira et se pencha, profitant du contact. Il ne pouvait rien y faire alors autant apprécier... Non ? Lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent, il haleta doucement et l'excitation vint quand des dents acérées se refermèrent sur son cou. Il inclina la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Une merveilleuse langue le recompensa, traçant sa jugulaire, et il ouvrit les yeux, gémissant.

Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Il tourna la tête et était prêt à rencontrer les lèvres tentatrices de .... Lucius !!!Une vague d'horreur et de crainte l'envahit et lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour crier.

"Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi !"

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et remarqua en premier lieu que sa gorge était douloureuse. Il réalisa qu'il avait crié et il rougit. Ron s'assit près de lui sur le lit et le secoua légèrement. "Je me lève, je me lève ..." murmura Harry et il s'étira.

"Bon dieu, de quoi as-tu rêvé ? Encore de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Tu as mal à ta cicatrice ?" demanda Ron, l'air inquiet.

Harry saisit la perche avec reconnaissance. "Ouais, c'est ça. Merci de m'avoir réveillé, mais

maintenant je vais mieux, vraiment." dit-il mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rougir.

Ron semblait toujours inquiet. "Ne devrions-nous pas le dire à Dumbledore ? Je veux dire..." Hum.

Harry décida de l'embêter et de porter un coup bas pour qu'il arrête de le questionner. "Eh bien ! Ron, tu ressembles à Hermione. Remets toi !" dit-il en regardant Ron qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. "C'est sûr. Pas de problème, je suis

seulement inquiet, tu sais." dit-il avec l'air légèrement blessé. Harry se sentit un peu coupable. _Mauvais ami, va !_

"Je sais, Ron. Désolé." dit-il. Ron lui donna en retour un sourire amical. "Okay. Es-tu sûr d'aller bien ?". Harry lui sourit d'une manière rassurante. "Oui." Ron acquiesça et retourna dans son propre lit.

Harry tira les rideaux de son lit et se cacha sous les couvertures autant que possible pour cacher sa honteuse érection. C'était complètement fou. Il n'avait PAS fait un rêve humide où Lucius Malfoy tenait une place importante. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il aimait les filles, n'est-ce pas ? Et Malfoy était marié, bon sang. La frustration le démangeait et il gémit doucement. Rêver était une chose, c'était plus un cauchemar vraiment, mais se masturber en fantasmant sur lui était impossible.

Il réfréna une forte envie de pleurer. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Avec des lèvres tremblantes, il glissa la main dans son pantalon pour soulager sa chair tendre._ Personne ne le saurait…_

A suivre

_Voici ce chapitre 2_

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu_

_A plus  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à tous.

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette magnifique , diraient certains. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, qui me laissent des review, et qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et en favori.

Promis la prochaine fois je répondrais au review

Pour répondre à certain que j'essaierai de poster une fois par moi si ma bêta le veut bien, je ne suis pas la seule responsable de ce monstrueux retard.

bonne lecture et bonne surprise

Mangli

**Chapitre trois**

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Harry avait une petite mine, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Neville. Il avait l'air d'avoir passé la nuit entière à compter les moutons, rien que pour se faire mordre par ces caractérielles bestioles. Ils échangèrent un regard et Neville réussit à produire un faible sourire. Harry tordit sa bouche en retour, mais ses yeux étaient attirés par la table des enseignants.

Lucius avait obtenu une chaise entre Rogue et Sinistra, et il réussissait encore à être le plus effrayant de tous. Rogue avait probablement écrit un livre sur l'intimidation, Sinistra quand à elle, était une légende à elle toute seule. Elle avait peu d'étudiants mais elle savait les tenir dans une main de fer. Tout le monde la respectait.

Ainsi, lorsque le mangemort notoire s'assit entre Sinistra et Rogue, ce fut avec une angoisse croissante que les élèves virent arriver le prochain trimestre. Seamus se pencha vers Harry, amenant sa bouche près de son oreille.

" J'espère que nous réussirons à survivre à ce qui le tuera. " murmura-t-il.

" Que veux-tu dire ? " dit-il sur le même ton.

" Eh bien, aucun enseignant de cette matière n'a duré plus d'un an, non ? Tout le monde dit que la place est maudite. " répondit-il. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, il avait des crampes d'estomac rien qu'à cette pensée.

Soudain, il croisa les yeux de Lucius et rougit furieusement, détournant le regard. _N' y pense pas, pense à quelque chose d'autre. Il ne peut pas lire dans mon esprit, c'est impossible. Oh, pourquoi n'ai-je pas porté plus d'attention aux cours d'Occlumencie de Rogue ?_ pensa-t-il désespérément.

Lucius serra fermement son verre et sentit ses lèvres former un rictus. Que faisait Finnigan si près de son compagnon ? Pensait-il qu'il resterait sagement assis alors qu'il chuchoterait de douces paroles dans l'oreille d'Harry ? Avec un énorme contrôle de soi, il se reprit, inspirant profondément. Il ferait mieux de garder ses mains sur lui, et Harry... ferait mieux de se rappeler à qui il appartenait.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Pénétrer son rêve avait été délicieux. Son compagnon était si sensible, si innocent... il ne pouvait attendre de souiller cette pureté. Ce ne serait pas difficile. Il était temps de commencer.

**********

Après le cours de potion, Neville resta en arrière, rodant autour du bureau de Rogue jusqu'à ce que le professeur le remarque. " Voulez-vous quelque chose, M Londubat ou êtes-vous simplement incapable de trouver la porte ? " se moqua-t-il. Il roula les yeux quand le garçon se pétrifia de peur.

Après quelques longues secondes, Neville trouva sa voix. " Je… je me demandais si… si vous aviez, éventuellement, une potion de sommeil. " bégaya-t-il, se mordant la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler.

Un ricanement se fit entendre et il ferma les yeux en signe de désespoir. " J'ai demandé à Madame Pomfrey mais elle n'en a pas plus. Monsieur. " finit-il rapidement.

" Je vois. " La réponse lente et froide vint de derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. " Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas essayé de la faire vous même ? " dit-il avec malveillance.

Neville se lécha les lèvres nerveusement. " Non, monsieur. Mais je le ferais si je pouvais avoir les ingrédients. J'ai demandé à Madame Pomfrey et elle a dit que je devais avoir au moins dix-huit ans pour pouvoir acheter certain d'entre eux à Pré-au-lard. "

" Bien " dit finalement Rogue. " Vous semblez y avoir au moins réfléchi. Vous comprenez que vous ne pouvez pas en prendre trop ou trop souvent sinon vous en serez dépendant. "

Neville opina sincèrement. Rogue alla à sa réserve privée et en retira une petite bouteille. Il la tendit à Neville mais alors que ses mains tremblantes tentèrent de s'en emparer, Rogue la mit hors de leur portée.

" Puis-je demander pourquoi vous en avez besoin ? " demanda Rogue, une légère tension dans la voix. Neville ne le regardait pas.

" Je fais des mauvais rêves. " avoua-t-il finalement, tendant de nouveau les mains. Rogue lui donna la fiole.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez partir. » dit-il avant de retourner à son bureau. Neville hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte aussi rapidement que possible. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il hésita puis se retourna.

" Monsieur ? Merci. " dit-il simplement, ferma la porte derrière lui avant que Rogue ne puisse dire quoi que soit.

**********

Harry essaya très fort de ne plus penser à ce rêve. La seule pensée d'être attiré par Lucius lui donnait la nausée, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il traîna les pieds sur le chemin qui le menait en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, ne voulant pas y aller même si c'était la matière dans laquelle il excellait. Dès qu'il entra dans la salle de classe avec les autres, ses yeux le cherchèrent malgré lui. Et il était là, debout, avec ses cheveux blonds tirés en arrière dans une parfaite queue de cheval, ses yeux gris froids et emplis d'ennui.

Il jouait avec sa canne et laissait ses yeux errer sur les étudiants à la recherche de... là !

Il le regardait de ses orbes émeraude. Il semblait agité et nerveux. _Bien. Tu ne sais ce qui t'attend._

Cela se produisit au bout d'une demi-heure de cours. Harry eut des difficultés à démontrer son sortilège.

" Mes parents l'ont fait ! " dit-il avec défi. Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait et se pencha vers lui.

" Fais-moi confiance " chuchota -t-il.

"Il n'a pas fonctionné. " Lorsqu'il comprit ce que ce commentaire impliquait, Harry vit rouge. "Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?! Bâtard ! " gronda-t-il, assez fort pour que la classe entière l'entende.

Hermione haleta et mit une de ses mains sur sa bouche, comme si elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait sur Harry. Le silence qui régnait dans la classe éclata dans des chuchotements effrayés et des gloussements nerveux. Lucius arqua un sourcil.

" Retenue, M. Potter " dit froidement Lucius avec des yeux pleins de promesses.

Harry déglutit, l'estomac retourné par la peur. _Oh, Merde..._

Alors que la porte se fermait sur les derniers étudiants, Harry resta, ne quittant jamais Lucius du regard. Cela lui semblait plus sûr de voir exactement ce qu'il faisait. Pour l'instant, il rangeait soigneusement une pile de papiers, avant de lever les yeux et de rencontrer le regard d'Harry.

" Bien ... " dit-il d'une voix traînante. " Nous sommes enfin seuls. " Il s'approcha d'Harry, qui reculait aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

" Non, non. " dit-il dans un chuchotement mortel. "N'essaies pas de partir loin de moi. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible cette fois-ci,j'en ai bien peur. "

" Ne me touchez pas, espèce de bâtard ! Je vais crier ! " hurla Harry se ruant entre les chaises et les tables, voulant ainsi avoir au moins quelque chose de plus tangible que de l'air entre eux.

Lucius rit doucement. " Oh, je suis tout à fait conscient que tes amis espionnent notre conversation derrière la porte. Mais ils ne pourront rien entendre grâce au sort de silence que j'ai appliqué à la pièce avant le début du cours. " Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent à cette déclaration et il essaya de trouver désespérément une idée pour sortir de là.

« Ecoutez... » dit-il, essayant de lui faire entendre raison. " Vous êtes à Poudlard. Quoi que je vous planifiez, vous échouerez. Voldemort n'a jamais réussi, pourquoi y arriveriez-vous ? "

Lucius sourit légèrement. « Crois-moi, je mettrais moi-même au courant de la situation. C'est si simple lorsque le Ministère travaille pour vous. " dit-il tout en s'approchant tout doucement près d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas le rendre plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

" Quelle situation ?! De quoi parlez-vous ?! " cria Harry, perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

Il remarqua soudainement que Lucius était juste devant lui. Il était en majorité pétrifié par la peur mais, d'un autre coté, une petite partie de lui était curieuse. Qu'allait-il faire ? Que voulait-il de toute manière ? Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait et se pencha en avant. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ils ressentirent tous deux une sorte de décharge électrique. Leurs lèvres les picotaient alors qu'elles bougeaient ensemble.

Harry était sidéré que Lucius l'embrasse. _Je pensais qu'il serait froid... mais il est chaud, très chaud... _pensa-t-il vertigineusement, quand une main forte saisit son menton pour l'empêcher de se dégager.

Une langue humide se pressa contre ses lèvres et revendiqua durement sa bouche. Leurs langues se combattirent pour assurer leur dominance durant un certain temps, avant que Lucius n'introduise ses dents dans le jeu et mordille sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière séduisante. Harry gémit malgré lui, alors qu'une forte excitation s'installait en lui. Il sentit à peine la main gantée sur le col de sa robe, défaisant les boutons et repoussant doucement la robe jusqu'à ses épaules.

Il se sentit durcir alors que la main se déplaçait sur sa poitrine exposée et pinçait vicieusement son mamelon. La douleur lui permit de revenir sur terre et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement. Il recula devant la faim à l'état brut qu'il vit dans les yeux gris et trébucha en arrière, rapprochant les pans de sa robe pour la refermer. Il porta une main tremblante à sa bouche et semblait dégoûté.

" Etes-vous fou ?! " dit-il, sa voix frémissant aussi violemment que ses mains.

Lucius se lécha les lèvres et Harry ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux le bout de chair rose allant et venant sur la lèvre inférieure de Lucius, laissant une traînée humide… Il se secoua et le regarda avec yeux pleins de crainte. " Vous m'avez maudit ! Voilà ce que c'est ! J'en parlerai à Dumbledore, vous verrez si je ne le ferai pas. " dit-il, des larmes brûlantes dans les yeux.

Il les essuya rapidement avec sa manche, pour que Lucius ne le voie pas pleurer. Lucius émit un petit claquement de langue et leva la main pour caresser sa joue. " Ne pleure pas, chéri. " chuchota-t-il et Harry se sentit étrangement apaisé par ce contact. Mais il se retira et esquiva la main comme si elle était un serpent venimeux prêt à mordre.

" Ne me touchez pas ! " gronda-t-il, essayant de lui faire baisser les yeux. Lucius le fixa avec un regard froid et le saisit par les cheveux pour l'amener tout près de lui dans un mouvement rapide.

" Je te toucherai où je veux, quand je veux et de la manière qui me plait. " siffla-t-il, soulignant ses mots en descendant sa main libre entre les jambes d'Harry, le prenant en main. Il le sentit durcir à travers ses robes et rit moqueusement.

" Ah..., ainsi Celui-qui-a-Survécu aime une certaine rudesse, n'est-ce pas ? " dit-il avant de continuer dans un murmure conspirateur " Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème. "

Harry geignit quand il le libéra brusquement. Il refusa de regarda Lucius et ses yeux restèrent rivés au sol. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, Lucius en était dérangé. Tout à coup, Harry marcha vers la porte puis, se retournant vers Lucius, déclara : " Je vous ferai renvoyer pour cela. " dit-il avec une voix emplie d'une colère réprimée. Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et partit.

Lucius le laissa partir avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il était temps de parler à Dumbledore.

**********

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Malfoy, Narcissa était penchée au-dessus du bureau de son mari. _Lisait-il à propos des veelas...? Pourquoi, il n'y avait pas de raison, si ce n'était... si il n'avait pas..._ Une froide sensation d'effroi et de haine s'installa en elle. _…si son sang veela ne cherchait pas sa compagne !_ Peut-être l'avait-il déjà trouvée ! Cela signifiait qu'il allait bientôt la remplacer.

Son mari n'était pas sentimental. Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Son seul espoir était d'atteindre sa compagne avant lui. _Bien, voyons... il est à Poudlard pour l'instant, à enseigner, entre toute activité envisageable. Il lui avait que c'était pour espionner mais on ne sait jamais... sa compagne doit être là bas, probablement une étudiante._

Elle sourit avec un air méprisant. Elle ne serait pas remplacée. Personne ne lui ferait subir cela.

**********

Harry se jeta sur son lit, sanglotant bruyamment. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi lui arrivait-t-il toutes ces choses ? Et Lucius entre tous les hommes ! Il serait heureux si une fille ou n'importe qui d'autre l'aimait juste un peu, pour lui et non la gloire. Au lieu de cela, il avait droit à un baiser d'un mangemort complètement fou. Dieu, que c'était dégoûtant !

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. " Hé, ça va, Harry ? " demanda Seamus gentiment. Harry hocha simplement la tête, n'ayant pas assez confiance en lui pour parler. Harry essaya de se lever mais un de ses pieds se prit dans la couverture et il tomba la tête la première sur Seamus, qui tenta de l'attraper du mieux qu'il put.

" Oh! Facile ! " dit-il en l'aidant à se relever avec un sourire. " Es-tu sûr d'aller bien ? Parce que je peux voir... les... tu sais, les larmes et si tu veux parler je suis là… " balbutia-t-il et Harry sourit malgré lui.

" Ouais, je sais, merci. C'était une retenue difficile, c'est tout. " Seamus hocha la tête.

" Je peux imaginer. Penses-tu qu'il soit de notre coté ou que Dumbledore a de réels problèmes pour trouver quelqu'un pour le job ? "

Harry renifla. " Je pense que c'est la dernière option. " dit-il amèrement. Il y a eu un coup prudent à la porte.

" Entrez !! " hurla Harry et Hermione entra.

" Salut... Harry, Dumbledore veut te voir. " dit-elle, s'inquiétant des yeux rouges d'Harry.

" Okay, merci. " marmonna Harry, essayant de cacher à Hermione ses yeux gonflés. Il détestait le fait que son visage montre clairement des traces de pleurs.

Avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry alla dans la salle de bain, où il resta une quinzaine de minutes afin de rafraîchir son visage à l'aide d'un peu d'eau.

**********

Dumbledore était calme et sereinement assis quand Lucius entra dans son bureau.

" Bon après-midi, Mr Malfoy, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. " dit-il gentiment. Lucius inclina poliment la tête et s'assit.

" Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? " demanda-t-il.

" Monsieur le directeur, " commença Lucius d'une voix neutre, " il a été porté à mon attention que le sang veela qui circule dans ma famille s'était activé. " Les yeux de Dumbledore s'élargirent légèrement.

" Curieux. " dit il. " Cela devrait se produire à un âge plus tendre si je ne m'abuse. "

Lucius hocha la tête. " Vous ne vous trompez pas. Cela m'a surpris également. Cependant, avec quelques recherches, il m'est apparu qu'il n'est pas rare que ce soit ainsi lorsque la différence d'âge entre les compagnons est importante. " Dumbledore joignit ses mains dans un geste pensif.

" Je vois " dit-il finalement. " Votre compagne est une étudiante, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui. En fait, je crois que vous le connaissez très bien. " Dumbledore arqua un sourcil à ces mots.

" Oh, mais de qui s'agit-il ? " insista-t-il.

" C'est Harry Potter. " Il y eut un instant de parfait silence durant lequel Lucius laissa ses paroles faire leur effet. " Vous comprenez bien sûr qu'il est de mon droit le plus strict de courtiser mon compagnon. "

" Certainement. Cependant le jeune Harry Potter pourra être opposé à cette idée. Que feriez-vous alors ? " demanda Dumbledore, une ride inquiète creusant son front. Lucius sourit tristement.

" S'il me refusait, je mourrais mais j'ai toute confiance en mes capacités de séduction. " dit-il avec, pour la dernière partie, un petit sourire satisfait et diabolique.

" Eh bien, je pense qu'il est préférable d'informer Harry de la nouvelle tournure des événements. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour le prévenir " dit-il, le doute évident dans sa voix.

Lucius hocha simplement la tête et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, un sourire satisfait ornant ses lèvres.

A suivre ....................

Alors ? Intéressant, n'est ce pas ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou a tous. Voici le chapitre quatre. j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue.**

**Je vous souhaite un bon plaisir pour cette lecture.**

**Ps : je remercie tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte, et/ou en favorite.**

**Je remercie également tous ceux qui ont mis une délicieuse review et remercie également les anonymes.**

**A bientôt **

**Chapitre quatre**

Harry monta l'escalier étroit conduisant au bureau de Dumbledore. Passer la gargouille avait été un enfer, mais il avait finalement trouvé le mot de passe. _Fichu Dumbledore pour aimer les bonbons_ _moldus. _Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette visite. Il frappa à la porte d'une main qui tremblait bien plus qu'il n'était convenable.

Au doux " Entrez " qui lui répondit, il ouvrit la porte. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de surprise en voyant Lucius Malfoy, assis sereinement face à Dumbledore. Une vague de désespoir le submergea alors qu'il rougissait comme une tomate, essayant à toute force d'éviter le regard argent.

_Ça va... il ne peut avoir dit à Dumbledore ce que nous avons fait_. _Il perdrait son travail. Il s'est sans doute plaint et demande mon expulsion_. _Oui, c'est ça. Ça doit être ça._

Lucius observa Harry avec une fascination passionnée. Il n'avait pas vu le garçon depuis une heure et la violente envie de le réclamer était de plus en plus difficile à réprimer. Il était fasciné par la manière dont la lumière se reflétait sur les boucles noires et indisciplinées d'Harry .... son odeur.... mais minute !

_Il_ y _avait une autre odeur sur lui. Savait-il qu'il était couvert de l'odeur d'un autre homme ? Qu'avait-il_ _fait auparavant ? _

Il serra les dents pour arrêter la soudaine vague de jalousie possessive. La voix du Directeur interrompit ses pensées.

" Entre, Harry. Assieds-toi, s'il te plait. " dit gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry s'assit sur la chaise près de Lucius. La boule dans son estomac lui revint douloureusement en mémoire.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Monsieur...? " ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry. Dumbledore sourit un peu tristement.

" M. Malfoy a quelque chose à te dire. Ecoute attentivement, Harry. "

Harry déglutit. Il n'aimait pas le ton de la voix de Dumbledore quand il prononça ces mots et ne put s'empêcher de trembler de nervosité alors qu'il se tournait vers Lucius avec une question claire dans les yeux.

Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant tournoyer distraitement la tête de sa canne entre ses doigts.

" Oh, oui. Vois-tu, Harry, il y a longtemps, un membre de la famille Malfoy a épousé un veela. Le sang affecte toujours certains d'entre nous et, quand il s'active, le sang veela choisit un compagnon, en adéquation parfaite. C'est ce que dit la légende. " finit-il, le regardant attentivement.

Harry était toujours dans un état d'esprit dans lequel il ne voulait pas accepter ce qu'il entendait.

" Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ? " demanda-t-il, complètement fermé à toutes les allusions. Lucius soupira impatiemment.

" Mon sang veela s'est activé. Il t'a choisi, Harry. Tu es mon compagnon ! " siffla-t-il d'une manière presque accusatrice.

Harry bondit comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir.

" C'est fou ! Monsieur, vous ne pouvez le croire, il ment ! Il me remettra à Voldemort ! "

Lucius serra les dents. Comment pourrait-t-il le convaincre du contraire ?

" Je t'assure ... "commença-t-il, mais Harry sursauta au son de sa voix et le regarda comme s'il était un monstre.

"Taisez-vous ! Vous mentez ! " hurla-t-il, jetant par la fenêtre toutes ses bonnes résolutions pour sa

sixième année à Poudlard.

" Calmes-toi, Harry. Il te dit la vérité. " dit calmement Dumbledore, faisant un geste vers la chaise, que Harry ignora totalement.

" Et c'est sensé me calmer, hein ? " dit-il hystériquement.

" Rompez-le, alors. " dit-il finalement d'une voix toujours tremblante. " Rompez le lien. Ce n'est pas non plus amusant pour un mangemort d'être lié à celui -qui-a-survécu.... Que dirait Voldemort ? "

" Le lien ne peut-être rompu. " énonça Lucius tout en crispant et décrispant les mains de colère en entendant le nom du seigneur des ténèbres être utilisé ainsi... négligemment.

Harry haussa les épaules et le regarda froidement.

" Ce sera sans moi. Je suis le compagnon de personne. " dit-il avec une dureté inhabituelle.

" Tu ne comprends pas. " siffla Lucius, une menace bien présente dans la voix désormais. " Soit tu acceptes le lien, soit tu meurs. Tu l'as déjà senti. Tu as deux semaines à partir de maintenant ou le lien te consumera vivant. "

Harry le regarda fixement.

" Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux... " chuchota-t-il. Il s'effondra de nouveau sur sa chaise, le regard perdu. Lucius tendit sa main gantée et caressa son bras d'une manière apaisante.

" Cèdes maintenant... et je serais aussi doux que possible... " ronronna-t-il et Harry s'affola

de nouveau.

" Quoi ?! Cela signifie que je dois coucher avec lui ?! " glapit-il, cette pensée ne lui ayant

jamais traversé l'esprit jusqu'à présent. " Mais... je ne suis pas gay ! "

" Et moi non plus. " dit impatiemment Lucius. " Mais le sang ne soucie jamais des genres et des orientations sexuelles. "

Harry semblait malade de peur.

" Vous me dites que je mourrai si je ne couche pas avec vous...? " chuchota-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

" J'en ai bien peur. " dit gentiment Lucius, caressant de nouveau son bras.

_Bien... Rends-toi... Laisse-moi t'avoir..._

" Bien, maintenant, Lucius vous savez sûrement que la situation est loin d'être aussi sinistre. " dit gaiement Dumbledore.

Lucius tressaillit et le regarda fixement.

_Non ! Il va tout ruiner..._

" Tu ne mourras pas Harry. Cela t'affectera, mais pas autant que cela n'affectera Mr Malfoy. Il mourra si vous ne vous liez pas. Tu seras malade, mais tu te remettras vite. "

Avec ce nouveau renseignement, Harry regarda fixement Lucius. " Vous m'avez menti. " dit-il. " Mais je ne suis pas rancunier. Vous pensez probablement que je suis trop gryffondor pour vous laissez mourir. Peut-être avez-vous raison. Peut-être. En attendant, j'explorerai l'art délicat du chantage. Je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez notre rencontre dans les passages secrets du Ministère de Magie. Vous m'avez fait chanter à ce moment, mais cela n'a pas été une réussite, n'est-ce pas ? "

Il se tut, regardant droit devant lui. Lucius maudit intérieurement Dumbledore, Harry, le

monde...

_Que va-t-il demander ? Des informations ? De l'argent ? Petit morveux. Quand tu seras mien, je te le ferai payer...._

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira soudainement et se tourna de nouveau vers lui. " J'ai l'habitude d'être utilisé par les forces du bien. Je ne suis qu'une arme. Je serai votre compagnon si... " Il se tut derechef et Lucius voulut l'étrangler. Dumbledore semblait vieux et triste alors qu'il observait ce nouveau rebondissement.

" ...si vous changez de coté. " dit-il, et Lucius décolla de sa chaise.

" Petit morveux insolent ! " hurla-t-il. " Comment oses-tu ?! Hors de question ! "

Harry haussa calmement les épaules et se leva.

" Mourrez, alors. " dit-il froidement d'une voix définitive, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

" Attends! " ordonna Lucius, le désir et la possessivité lui brûlant la poitrine. Harry se retourna et lui lança un regard froid.

" Ecoutez. Je ne veux pas être votre compagnon. Ce serait l'enfer. Franchement, j'espère que vous allez refuser mon offre, ramper et mourir, privant Voldemort de l'un de ses fidèles les plus dévoué. Quelle que soit la solution, Voldemort perdra. Faites votre choix. Bon courage. " dit-il, avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant un Dumbledore souriant et un mangemort désespéré.

********

Harry était assis près d'une fenêtre, dans un endroit de Poudlard rarement occupé par les étudiants. La bibliothèque. Il mordillait nerveusement ses ongles, pensant à l'offre qu'il avait faite à Lucius. A vrai dire, il n'avait absolument pas pensé à entretenir une relation avec lui, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pourrait pas ! Il ferait mieux de lui dire que leur marché ne tenait plus. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait, de son plein gré, une liaison avec Lucius. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'il était prêt à sacrifier pour la cause.

_Il ne deviendrait pas une pute ! Dumbledore n'a pas le droit de me mettre sur le trottoir de cette façon !_

Comme d'habitude, il se voilait la face, c'était lui qui avait fait l'offre et non Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas y penser car cela signifierait qu'il devrait faire face à un autre fait. A savoir qu'il était attiré par Lucius Malfoy. Il tressaillit à cette pensée. Il se dégoûtait.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu ne trouves pas de livres que tu peux lire ? " déclara derrière lui une voix traînante très familière. Harry soupira mentalement et ne se retourna même pas.

" Va-t-en, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. " dit-il, espérant sans trop y croire que Draco s'éloignerait vraiment cette fois.

Les pas se rapprochèrent derrière lui et il se prépara à subir les commentaires acerbes qu'il sentait venir.

_Oh non...._

" Quelque chose te dérange manifestement. Tu ne t'attends pas vraiment à ce que j'abandonne un étudiant à sa misère, n'est-ce pas ? " railla Draco et Harry se retourna enfin.

" Je m'attends à ce tu vendes tes propres organes au marché noir si tu en as l'occasion. " déclara-t-il, étonné de voir un éclat blessé apparaître dans les profondeurs grises. Ses yeux .... Ils ressemblaient tant à ceux de son père.

_Bien, tu vois où tout cela va te mener ? Tu es en train de devenir un vrai pervers !_

Harry rougit à ses propres pensées et détourna les yeux. Draco le prit comme un signe de timidité et s'acclama intérieurement.

_Aha ! Je ne le laisse pas si indifférent qu'il voudrait le laisser croire ! _

" Hé, Potter ... " dit-il d'une voix traînante alors qu'Harry levait les yeux, soulagé que ce moment embarrassant semble se terminer. " Peux-tu deviner quel organe que je vais te voler ..? "

Harry n'aimait PAS le chemin que cela prenait !

_S'il vous plait, mon Dieu, faites qu'il veuille mes reins...! _pensa-t-il hystériquement tandis que Draco s'approchait.

" Je… je ne sais pas… " balbutia-t-il, tentant de ne pas traverser la vitre pour s'enfuir.

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait, tout en se rapprochant. Quand leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Harry ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. D'une minute à l'autre, il se réveillerait dans son lit avec des souillures sur son drap et ....soudainement ses pensées se dispersèrent comme des souris effrayées lorsque des lèvres chaudes se pressèrent sur les siennes. Une langue exploratrice passa derrière la barrière de ses lèvres pour le goûter. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il se trouva en train de fixer une paire d'yeux gris d'acier.

Un cri étouffé et une violente poussée plus tard, Draco était assis sur le plancher, observant Harry courir hors de la bibliothèque comme s'il avait la moitié de l'enfer à ses trousses. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et lécha ses lèvres.

_Allumeur...! Oh et puis, peu importe. __Je l'aurais._

Harry s'enfuit, essuyant sa bouche avec sa manche.

_Les Malfoy aurait-il tous subitement perdu la raison ? D'accord, ils avaient toujours été fous, mais là vraiment ...! Il était sensé être leur ennemi et, à la seule pensée de l'embrasser, leur estomac devrait se retourner._

Il embrassait comme Lucius...! Il couvrit son visage de ses mains et gémit. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il trébucha dans le dortoir et se jeta sur son lit. Epuisé, il s'endormit dès que sa tête se posa sur son oreiller.

Un bruit sourd le réveilla. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, dans l'intention de découvrir l'origine du son et l'arrêter. Il essayait de dormir... il sortit soudainement de son lit et regarda autour de lui frénétiquement

Il faisait nuit dehors ! Cela signifiait qu'il avait manqué le déjeuner et qu'on était au milieu de la dernière heure de cours. Il rouspéta et se maudit lui-même. Cela lui ressemblait tellement ! C'était exactement le genre de comportement qu'il avait voulu éviter.

Tandis qu'il secouait la tête avec résignation, il vit l'origine du bruit. Un hibou très impatient essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers la fenêtre avec ses énormes ailes. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou vola à l'intérieur avec un ululement de colère. Il se fit pincer quand il détacha la lettre de sa patte et il lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il volait jusqu'à Hedwige, qui le regardait fixement. Elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée par le grand duc.

Murmurant, Harry déplia la lettre, espérant que enfin de bonnes nouvelles.

**"Cher Harry,**

**J'accepte ton offre. J'attends avec impatience de te voir ce soir.**

**L "**

Il laissa tomber la lettre et se couvrit la bouche d'une main pour s'empêcher de crier. On y était. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir pour eux.

**********

Lucius, toujours furieux, était dans sa chambre.

Lui, l'un des serviteurs les plus fidèle de Voldemort, aux côtés de Rogue, avait changé de camp !

Cette pensée lui était insupportable mais il savait qu'iln'avait pas le choix. Il en avait parlé à Dumbledore. L'insupportable vieil homme l'avait convaincude rester à Poudlard comme mesure de sûreté. Mais cela valait le coup. Maintenant Harry étaitsien, il devait seulement attendre jusqu'à ce soir qu'il le fasse venir.

Son corps le picotait d'excitation. En fait, il était sur le point de desserrer sa robe et s'occuper de ce problème particulier quand un coup à la porte l'interrompit dans ses projets. Souriant sarcastiquement devant l'interruption malvenue, il ouvrit la porte.

" Bonsoir Lucius. " dit Narcissa, et passant devant lui pour entrer dans sa chambre. Lucius ferma les yeux pendant une brève seconde. Bien. Il aurait à se débarrasser d'elle.

" Que fais-tu ici, chérie ? " demanda-t-il d'un ton des plus pacifique compte tenu des circonstances. Elle sourit et le regarda.

" Est-ce si mal pour une femme de rendre visite à son mari ? " ronronna-t-elle, touchant son bras d'une façon qui signifiait qu'elle avait envie de le recevoir ce soir. Le seul problème était qu'il ne sentait même pas un début d'excitation maintenant que son esprit était.... autrement occupé.

Chaque fois qu'il regardait ses yeux d'un bleu glacé, il voyait de grands yeux verts. Il retira de suite son bras, et ses yeux devinrent encore plus froids.

De toute évidence, elle savait à propos de la recherche de son compagnon, mais savait-elle pour Harry...?

" Je vois. " dit-elle d'une voix aussi froide qu'un glaçon. " Je suis déjà remplacée ? Qui est-elle ? J'ai le droit de savoir qui est la petite chienne qui pense qu'elle peut piéger mon mari ! " dit-elle dans un murmure mortel.

Lucius pensa vite. Qui voulait-il tuer de ceux qui entouraient son Harry de leur attention. Granger ? Non, une amie trop proche.

Weasley ? Non, le béguin qu'elle avait eu pour lui avait depuis longtemps disparu.

Cho..? Elle lui lançait des regards explicites récemment… Il était possible qu'elle veuille le reconquérir.

" Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse serdaigle. " dit-il, la regardant intégrer cette nouvelle information. " Il est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas une serpentarde, mais les serdaigles sont assez bonnes. " se moqua Narcissa.

"Alors, le suis-je ? " demanda-t-elle dans un murmure mortel. " Suis-je remplacée...? " Sous la menace de sa voix se discernait une crainte profonde. Lucius le sentit et saisit son visage d'une main. Elle gardait ses émotions sous contrôle mais il vit néanmoins un éclair de doute traverser ses yeux.

" Regarde-moi. " dit-il calmement. " Comment pourrais-je jamais te remplacer ? Je t'ai choisi bien avant que cette... maladie ne s'insinue en moi comme un poison. Tu es ma femme, personne d'autre. Quoi qu'il arrive, il en sera toujours ainsi. " Il l'embrassa, comme pour confirmer son discours. Quand il la regarda encore une fois, elle était évidemment satisfaite de sa réponse.

" Très bien. " dit-elle doucement. " Je vois je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je vais quitter Poudlard ce soir, Lucius. "

Un autre baiser et elle disparut. Il fit tourner pensivement sa canne entre ses doigts.

Maintenant, comment puis-je me débarrasser de ma gênante femme... je n'ai fait que gagner un peu de temps pour mettre les choses en ordre. Peu importe. Après ce soir, je vais veiller à ce que Harry soit protégé d'elle.

Narcissa descendait les escaliers vers les cachots avec une froide expression de dégoût. Intérieurement, elle rageait contre la tromperie de son mari. Elle avait déjà quitté son esprit, elle le savait. Sa seule chance était de tuer Cho Chang avant qu'ils n'aient couché ensemble et consommé le lien. De cette façon, Lucius mourrait et elle pourrait se remarier avec quelqu'un de plus facile à manipuler.

C'est-à-dire, s'il avait dit la vérité à propos de son compagnon... Connaissant Lucius comme le connaissait, ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle n'allait certainement pas prendre de risques. Chang allait mourir, mais qui

d'autre ?

A suivre

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera quand il arrivera, j'en ai traduit que trois pages, désolé

Le lemon tant attendu viendra au prochain chapitre...


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou à tous. Voici le chapitre 5 de cette merveilleuse fic ( enfin vont dire certain)

Note de la bêta : Désolée !!! Le retard est entièrement de ma faute !! Il fallait impérativement que je rattrape mon retard dans mes fics personnelles et j'avais un concours à passer cette semaine, ce qui ne m'a pas aidée !

Promis, j'aurais moins de retard pour le chapitre suivant !

Emeraldcryst

**Bonne lecture**

**Ps : le prochain chapitre a été traduit a sa moitié malheureusement l'ordinateur m'a laché et donc je dois tout recommencer. Le prochain chapitre arrivera quand il arrivera**

**Chapitre 5**

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait peur de parler, au cas où il commencerait à pleurer, et il ne pourrait pas supporter cette humiliation. Se dirigeant vers les quartiers de Lucius, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme une vierge sacrifiée.

En fait, c'était bien ce qu'il était!Et il ne croyait pas une seconde que Lucius soit sincère en ce qui concernait son changement de camp ! C'était juste trop fou. Sur son visage était pratiquement écrit " mangemort ". Il mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. _A quoi s'attendrait-il de sa part ?_ Il ne savait déjà que dalle sur le sexe en tant que tel, mais entre hommes ? Que font-il en plus que de s'embrasser ?

Cela ferait-il mal ?

_Oui, Harry, bien sûr. Parce qu'il s'agit de SEXE avec LUCIUS MALEFOY. Evidemment ce sera douloureux_.

Se moquant de ses propres questions stupides, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre tant redoutée et son sentiment d'insécurité émergea de nouveau. Avec un reniflement de désespoir, il remarqua qu'il ne parvenait pas à rassembler suffisamment ses forces pour lever la main et frapper. Il resta devant durant environ dix minutes, se délectant du fait de ne pas être maltraité, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'il ne sursaute.

" Entre, Harry. " déclara Lucius d'une voix sarcastiquement traînante. "Si j'avais su que tu étais trop timide pour frapper, je serai venu vers toi. " Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer le gryffondor rougissant. Il ferma la porte et la verrouilla fermement.

" Pourquoi la verrouillez-vous ? " demanda Harry suspicieusement. " Je n'apprécierais guère que des idiots maladroits prennent une mauvaise porte ou que survienne une équipe de secours de gryffondors " dit calmement Lucius.

" Je ne l'ai dit à personne. " dit tranquillement Harry, ne regardant pas l'autre homme alors qu'il enlevait sa robe.

Un moment de calme s'écoula alors que Lucius regardait son compagnon se déshabiller. Son corps était... séduisant, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Une peau crémeuse, avec quelques cicatrices qu'il devrait examiner en détail plus tard. Son corps était maigre mais légèrement musclé grâce au quidditch. Peu importe. Sous la tutelle de Lucius, il mangerait davantage... il regarda avec une fascination captivée la peau nue se révélant peu à peu à lui

Harry, sentant un regard chaud sur lui, arrêta de se déshabiller et lui jeta un regard nerveux.

" Pouvez-vous arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? " dit-il, maintenant le tremblement de sa voix au strict minimum. Lucius s'avança vers lui, faisant lentement tournoyer sa canne entre ses doigts.

" Comment est-ce que je te regarde, Harry...? " ronronna-t-il, captant les yeux vert d'Harry du regard.

Harry le regarda, ressemblant à un petit oiseau sous le regard d'un serpent. Il déglutit.

" Comme... comme... si vous vouliez... " chuchota-t-il, sa respiration de plus en plus bruyante. Son corps entier frissonnait à cause de la présence de Lucius et il se sentit durcir. D'un air coupable, il tint ses robes devant lui, espérant que Lucius ne remarquerait pas sa fâcheuse situation. Il n'avait pas de mot pour d'écrire l'état de son corps et de ce que Lucius voulait faire, donc il hésita, les joues rouges d'embarras.

De nouveau, il sentit le métal froid de la tête de la canne contre son menton et le laissa incliner sa tête. Une ombre de sourire traversa les lèvres minces et cruelles de Lucius.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri, je ne mordrai pas... " dit-il, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. La langue humide qui explorait sa bouche était exigeante et rude, taquinant la sienne pour l'inciter à jouer. Distraitement, il sentit ses robes lui être retirées, mais la chaleur de ce baiser torride lui retirait toute pensée rationnelle. Tant que cette bouche le léchait et le mordillait, les mains pouvaient aller partout où elles le voulaient... Ses bras se levèrent et s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Lucius suivant leur volonté propre et ses doigts jouèrent avec la chevelure soyeuse. Il tira sur le lien qui les retenait et fut récompensé par une crinière blonde qui vint encadrer leurs deux visages alors qu'il sentait Lucius le pencher en arrière vers le lit.

_Ah ! Regardes-toi ! Tu t'allonges avec un Mangemort ! Il est dangereux !_

Son cerveau se réveilla de nouveau et il repoussa violemment la poitrine de Lucius, le faisant reculer pendant un instant.

" S-stop...! Je ne peux pas faire ça... " bredouilla-t-il en essayant de se couvrir. Lucius le regarda intensément.

" Il est un peu tard pour cela, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter ? " siffla-t-il en commençant à enlever ses propres vêtements.

Harry pâlit.

" Que faites-vous ? Arrêtez cela ! Remettez vos vêtements, rien ne va se passer. Le marché n'existe plus ! " dit-il d'un ton aigu en sautant du lit, seulement pour y être repoussé une seconde plus tard par un Lucius entièrement nu.

Lucius rit froidement. "Un marché est un marché. J'ai déjà changé de camp, maintenant c'est à ton tour de t'acquitter de tes engagements. " dit-il, avec dans la voix un avertissement très clair.

L'avertissement, hélas, ne fut pas entendu par le gryffondor terrifié. Harry essaya de se précipiter sur le côté mais il fut promptement empoigné par Lucius. L'adulte n'avait aucune difficulté à le maintenir alors qu'il se débattait.

Au cours de la lutte, tous deux prirent conscience du fait que leurs peaux nues, étaient désormais pressées l'une contre l'autre. Ils s'apaisèrent tous deux, et Harry pleurnicha doucement lorsqu'il se sentit durcir de nouveau. Apparemment le corps d'Harry avait décidé qu'il voulait Lucius contre sa volonté.

Lucius respirait lourdement alors qu'il tentait de s'empêcher de lui écarter les jambes et de le prendre ici et maintenant. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha et le fixa de ses yeux d'argent.

" Tu le veux, chéri... il n'y a aucune raison de le nier maintenant. " ronronna-t-il en glissant une langue humide le long du cou et de la joue d'Harry. Harry gémit. Il devrait être dégoûté par cet acte mais il le trouvait incroyablement sexy. _Mon dieu, je suis si pervers...! _Les lèvres tremblantes, il s'arqua sous le corps élancé et robuste qui le surplombait. Lucius, remarquant la soumission et l'appréciant grandement, mit les mains d'Harry au dessus de sa tête. " Ne bouge pas. " ordonna-t-il. Et Harry obéit, à la fois effrayé et excité.

Lucius prit son temps, explorant chaque centimètre de son compagnon, léchant ici, mordant là. Délibérément, il évita l'érection tendre quand il explora de ses ongles l'intérieur des cuisses d'Harry, faisant gémir le garçon.

" S'il te plait... s'il te plait... " supplia-t-il sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait. Lucius s'arrêta.

" Oui ? " demanda-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'un plaisir sadique. " Que veux-tu, Harry ? "

Harry se mordit les lèvres de désespoir. _Il n'en savait rien, bordel ! _

" Comment suis-je sensé savoir ?! Touche-moi ! " força-t-il entre ses dents et haleta quand Lucius pinça méchamment son mamelon.

" Tss. Je vois que j'aurai à t'enseigner quelques manières. " dit-il avec mépris. " Finnegan n'aurait-il pas eu le plaisir de te montrer tout cela auparavant ? " Harry le regarda bouche bée, un choc évident inscrit sur son visage.

" Seamus...?! Non...! Je veux dire qu'il... Je veux dire je n'ai jamais... " glapit-il lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de Lucius s'enfoncer dans ses poignets.

" Menteur. " siffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser durement pour le punir. Harry gémit de nouveau, effrayé parce qu'il avait vraiment, mais vraiment, aimé. Tout à coup, Lucius cessa de l'embrasser.

" Et bien ? " demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque de désir. " Ne peux-tu pas me supplier convenablement ? "

_Non mais attendez une minute ! _" Je ne supplierai jamais ! " dit-il avec provocation, lui jetant un regard de défi. Lucius sourit cruellement.

" J'espérais que tu dirais cela. " marmonna-t-il avant de recommencer à le travailler au corps.

Cette fois-ci, il prit son temps avant qu'il ne se permette de se régaler de l'érection de son compagnon. L'extrémité rose était lisse et brillante de son sperme et Lucius mourrait d'envie d'y goûter. Pas cette fois-ci. Pas avant qu'il n'y ait aucun doute dans l'esprit de son compagnon sur le fait qu'il était le dominant dans cette relation.

Il le caressa lentement, appréciant chaque gémissement du garçon en dessous de lui. Il écarta largement ses jambes, laissant Harry se sentir exposé dans cette position vulnérable.

" Maintenant reste immobile. Fais ce que je dis, et il pourrait y avoir une très... agréable... surprise pour le bon garçon par la suite. " chuchota-t-il contre l'oreille d'Harry, le sentant frissonner en guise de réponse. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il était si proche...! La sensation de ces mains jouant avec la partie la plus secrète de son anatomie le rendait fou. Et il était plus proche de la libération qu'il ne le voulait.

Il ne voulait pas que Lucius pense qu'il était maladroit et inexpérimenté même s'il était maintenant manifestement évident qu'il l'était. Sa respiration devint irrégulière quand il sentit un doigt explorateur contre son derrière.

_Okay, maintenant C'EST mon endroit le plus secret...!_

" A-attendez...! " chuchota-t-il de nouveau, pas certain de vraiment le vouloir, mais il avait eu tout à coup un vague soupçon sur ce qu'un rapport sexuel entre hommes pouvait impliquer_. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas même envisagé _! Il déglutit et regarda Lucius dans les yeux. Ce dernier le regarda attentivement, laissant son doigt taquin décrire de petits cercles autour de son anus. Son sourire était plus petit, plus tendu et sûrement plus effrayant que jamais. Harry sentit une montée froide d'adrénaline frapper ses veines et son corps lui cria de s'enfuir, de courir maintenant loin de l'homme au dessus de lui, un homme qui avait très peu de barrières. Il avait l'impression d'avoir eu un aperçu du mangemort, et ce n'était pas un exercice fortifiant sa confiance.

Mais le message de son cerveau ne fut malheureusement pas reçu. Tout ce que son corps fit fut de se frotter contre Lucius, trahissant complètement ses voeux. Le sourire tendu s'assouplit un peu.

" Combien de temps veux-tu que j'attende, alors...? " demanda Lucius en déplaçant paresseusement son doigt, comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde. L'esprit d'Harry essaya de traiter la question et une partie de lui voulait attendre un mois, une année, une décennie avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que considérer avoir un doigt dans le derrière.

Soudain, il haleta et sursauta car le doigt taquin s'était glissé à l'intérieur pendant une seconde. Il écarta davantage les jambes, aussi largement qu'il le put, et souleva les hanches, juste un peu. Il ne le voulait pas, mais alors pourquoi son corps réagissait-il de cette façon ? Il ne le voulait pas, vraiment…

Sauf que si.

Cette découverte le frappa comme une claque en plein visage et il faillit pleurer. Il l'aurait fait, si ce n'était ce corps qui l'ancrait au lit. Le doigt entra de nouveau à l'intérieur mais, cette fois-ci, il resta. Harry pleurnicha et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas regarder Lucius, il ne voulait pas faire face à ce qu'il lui faisait... mais un coup brusque et punissant de ce doigt magique, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

La contraction momentanée de ses muscles fit gronder Lucius. Merlin, il le voulait tellement…

" C'est cela. " grogna-t-il. " Garde-les ouverts. Je veux que tu vois exactement qui te fais ressentir toutes ces sensations. "

Il mordit brièvement les lèvres tremblantes avant d'insérer un autre doigt, l'étirant largement… Harry se tortilla et se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait terriblement mal, mais la douleur était si agréable. Cela l'ennuyait d'aimer cela à ce point. Il se sentait si impuissant, piégé, et tous ses instincts lui hurlaient que c'était mal. D'être ainsi étendu devant Lucius Malfoy.

_Cela me rendrait immensément service s'il me tuait maintenant... _

A travers ses pensées brumeuses, il eut une image mentale de Lucius entre ses jambes, le baisant impitoyablement avec de violents, vicieux coups de rein. Il prit une grande inspiration devant la vague de besoin primal qui monta en lui.

_Cela ne_ _devrait pas arriver ! _Son coeur battait follement dans sa poitrine. _Mais alors que font ses doigts dans mon_ _cul ?_

Lucius fit travailler ses doigts rudement. Tout comme il le soupçonnait, Harry le voulait de cette façon. Il regarda le jeune homme lutter contre lui-même et sourit d'un air satisfait. C'était vraiment délicieux de le regarder comme cela, le visage rouge et les lèvres humides et ouvertes... des yeux rendus vitreux par la peur et le besoin... les jambes écartées d'une façon si dévergondée, le priant pratiquement de le prendre. Il le voulait. Merlin, il le voulait ! Il était très difficile de se maîtriser.

Un faible murmure lui fit incliner la tête sur le coté et se pencher davantage…

" ... Laissez-moi bouger les bras... "

Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait et malveillant. " Est-ce une prière, chéri ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. " Cela n'y ressemble pas vraiment… " Harry gémit de frustration, mais ses yeux étaient aussi provocants que toujours.

"Je ne te libérerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas supplié. " chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille et Harry en pleura presque.

Au point où il en était, il était prêt à le faire !Il était à deux doigts de lui promettre tout ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il n'enlevait pas ses doigts, ou cessait de le toucher…

Et puis, au diable !

Il déplaça subitement les bras, les enroulant autour de Lucius, et fit la même chose avec ses jambes. Suivant purement son instinct, il leva ses hanches et plaça ses jambes sur les épaules de Lucius. Pendant une seconde, Lucius en fut plus qu'étonné, puis un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Harry vit une lueur de prédateur dans ses yeux.

Oh oh.

" Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas bouger ? " demanda-t-il doucement. Harry déglutit. " Et bien, un mauvais garçon mérite une très mauvaise... surprise. " Avec des gestes rapides, il décrocha les jambes d'Harry et le retourna sur le ventre. Une main puissante sur le bas du dos l'empêchait de bouger. " Maintenant. " murmura-t-il d'un ton doux. "Si tu peux t'empêcher de bouger cette fois, il y aura peut-être quand même une surprise agréable pour toi. "

Harry frissonna légèrement au ton de la voix, puis glapit quand il sentit, et entendit, une claque violente contre ses fesses. Il se concentra difficilement pour ne pas bouger, mais chaque coup le blessait tellement qu'il sentait déjà un filet de larmes sur ses joues. Quand Lucius l'entendit sangloter, il donna deux ou trois claques plus fermes avant de se pencher et de séparer les fesses rouges avec des doigts prudents.

Harry inspira brusquement quand il sentit une langue chaude, humide contre son entrée douloureuse.

La langue exploratrice se faufila à l'intérieur. Il miaula et sentit des larmes fraîches couler sur ses joues. Respirant lourdement, il tenta de ne pas bouger. Mais ce qu'il faisait ...! Sa langue....! Cette caresse était beaucoup trop intime pour résister. Il ne pouvait pas.

" S'il vous plait...! " dit-il d'une voix rauque, pleurnichant de déception quand il sentit la langue se retirer.

" Oui...? " vint de derrière lui la question polie. Mais Harry était parti trop loin pour s'inquiéter de sa fierté, bien trop loin...

" S'il vous plait, je vous en prie... j'ai besoin... " sanglota-t-il désespérément. Lucius rit.

" Tu dois me dire ce que tu veux, chéri... sinon je pourrais avoir une fausse idée… " A la fin de la phrase, il glissa trois doigts en lui et Harry retint un cri de douleur et de plaisir.

" Je ne sais pas...! " souffla-t-il. " Tout ce vous voulez... juste... touchez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! " La plainte désespérée était une musique aux oreilles de Lucius.

Enfin !

" Bon garcon. " ronronna-t-il en caressant tendrement les fesses rouges avant de mettre de nouveau ses doigts à l'intérieur. " A genoux maintenant. "

Harry obéit et se sentit extrêmement exposé, avec la tête sur l'oreiller et le cul en l'air, les jambes écartées. Il entendit Lucius descendre du lit et réprima une forte envie de le rappeler. Il fut de retour presque immédiatement et appliqua une lotion froide sur son anus. Il en comprit le but lorsque les doigts glissèrent en lui presque sans effort et rougit.

Lucius se couvrit rapidement de la potion de lubrification, voulant plus que tout être à l'intérieur de son compagnon. Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'une traînée de sang coule sur son menton, il se plaça devant l'ouverture vierge et poussa. Il prit fermement Harry par les hanches pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent et il poussa des cris de douleur.

_C'était trop, beaucoup trop gros pour entrer dans n'importe quelle partie de son corps ! Lucius le comprendrait sûrement ?_

Mais Lucius ne le réalisa pas et,subitement, avec une violente poussée, tout fut à l'intérieur de lui et il cria, tentant instinctivement de fuir même sides mains l'empêchèrent. Il sanglota. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas...? Quelques instants plus tard, ilhaleta et poussa en arrière d'une manière parfaitement dévergondée.

_Oui, oui, oui, juste ici, refais-le encore une fois, ne t'arrête jamais…_

C'était le paradis total, l'enfer absolu, et il voulait que cela dure éternellement. Cela ne dura pas, bien sûr. Tout était si intense entre eux qu'aucun ne pouvait se retenir.

Les mains de Lucius le tenaient comme des griffes et il le pilonnait de profonds et vicieux coups de rein. Harry ne pouvait rien faire, que pleurer et gémir. Il glissa la main vers son entrejambe pour se toucher.

"Ne me défie pas...! " grogna furieusement Lucius, et Harry éloigna sa main d'un air coupable. "Tu n'en as pas besoin. Quand je te le dirai, tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? " dit-il doucement, mortellement, et Harry gémit son accord. Lucius se lécha les lèvres.

" Viens pour moi, Harry. Maintenant. " ordonna-t-il et Harry bredouilla son désir dans la nuit, cachant son visage dans l'oreiller. Lucius, sentant les muscles se contracter autour de lui, suivit peu de temps après. Il retira doucement son sexe de l'ouverture endolorie d'Harry, entendant le garçon geindre.

Il caressa sa proie possessivement, notant avec satisfaction que Harry ne s'était pas encore remis. Il retourna son compagnon et l'attira dans ses bras, ramenant les couvertures sur eux. Harry l'observa à travers les brumes post-orgasmiques qui entouraient son cerveau et posa péniblement sa tête sur son épaule.

Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait et se lova derrière Harry, entourant de ses bras le corps maigre de son compagnon, embrassant tendrement son cou une fois qu'il fut sûr que le garçon était endormi.

De tels signes d'affection étaient inopportuns et étaient plus indiqués lorsque le partenaire était endormi.

Se délectant de l'achèvement du lien, Lucius s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

A suivre…..

Alors ce lemon….


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou à tous**

**Voici le chapitre tant attendu. Veuillez me pardonnez pour ce retard et de n'avoir pas encore répondu à vos charmants commentaires.**

**Bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 7 est traduit et corrigé, il n'attend que mon bon vouloir, qui lui même attend vos réactions pour ce chapitre**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre six**

Harry bailla fortement et s'étira sur le lit. Il ouvrit un œil larmoyant et se réveilla en sursaut._Où était-il ?! Ce n'était pas le dortoir des Gryffondors_ ! Avec un sentiment d'angoisse, il sentit un poids de l'autre coté du lit, pour ne pas mentionner le corps chaud derrière lui et le bras lourd en travers de sa taille. Tous les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire et il rougit violemment. Il avait couché avec Lucius Malefoy.

Il. Avait. Couché. Avec. Lucius. Malefoy.

Bon. En fait, il avait laissé Lucius le baiser. Il le savait, parce qu'il était toujours endolori ! Les répercussions de ce qu'ils avaient fait s'insinuèrent rapidement dans son et il commença à hyperventiler. Cela aurait du être une bonne année, merde ! Il s'était bien comporté, vraiment, alors pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ?! Pourquoi ce genre de chose ne pouvait-il pas arriver, à disons, Ron ? De toute façon, il se plaignait toujours qu'Harry obtenait toute l'attention.

_Je voudrais bien voir comment il gérerait ce genre d'attention ! _pensa t-il avec mauvaise humeur. _Ce sont sûrement les mauvais karmas accumulés les années précédentes qui me rattrapent_.

Il se concentra afin d'être très calme alors qu'il commençait à s'extraire de l'étreinte de Lucius. Il devait retourner dans son lit avant que les autres ne se réveillent sinon il lui faudrait trouver une explication ! Le bras se serra autour de lui quand il essaya de s'en extirper et il soupira. Il remua ostensiblement et rougit dès que certaines parties de leurs anatomies entrèrent à nouveau en contact.

« Hem Hem. » dit-il, dans une imitation presque parfaite d'Ombrage. « Euh… Je dois rejoindre les autres. Il seraient étonnés de ne pas me voir." dit-il à voix basse en espérant que Lucius serait trop fatigué pour l'entendre.

Les yeux gris s'ouvrirent doucement, ne montrant aucun signe de somnolence. _Le salaud! Il était réveillé depuis longtemps! _

« Nous sommes liés maintenant, Harry. Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir. » dit Lucius d'un air suffisant, se penchant pour un baiser. Harry l'esquiva et s'arracha de son étreinte.

« Qui fuit ? » haleta-t-il, se levant et regardant furieusement autour de lui pour trouver ses vêtements. Lucius le regardait, amusé. Harry était si beau qu'il laisserait couler… pour cette fois.

« Reviens au lit. » ronronna-t-il d'une manière séduisante, tendant la main. Harry se recula et le regarda fixement.

« Non. » dit-il. « Je suis déjà en retard. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le devrais-je ? »

Un sourcil s'arqua à la question.

« Tu as aimé la nuit dernière. » Harry renifla.

« Ah. Ce n'était même pas agréable! Je ne serais même pas capable de m'asseoir correctement pendant des jours ! » A ces mots, Lucius sourit paresseusement.

« Je l'espère bien. J'ai fait de mon mieux après tout. » Harry rougit de nouveau et enfila sa robe avec des mouvements saccadés, tout en veillant à masquer les marques de morsures visibles. Pendant ce temps, Lucius quitta le lit et mit ses propres vêtements. Son compagnon n'était de toute évidence pas prêt pour un nouveau round. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, après tout, il devrait être très endolori. Quelques jours de jeux… alternatifs… lui feraient du bien.

« Je dois aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. » dit Harry d'une voix hésitante. « Cette… sorte de lien. Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? Je veux dire, que devrions-nous faire à ce sujet ? »

Lucius ne répondit pas tout de suite et attacha son col consciencieusement. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose dans son impatience.

« Tu vas bien sur rester avec moi pendant les vacances. Et inutile de dire que nous partagerons le même lit. Penses-y comme à un mariage. » dit-il finalement, provoquant un frisson chez Harry.

« Vous êtes déjà marié. Vous vous souvenez de Narcissa et de Drago ?! » dit-il avec colère, faisant de son mieux pour éviter de penser à Drago. Les yeux de Lucius se rétrécirent et il regarda de haut son Gryffondor coléreux.

« Ne prends jamais ce ton avec moi. » dit-il, un avertissement clair et limpide dans la voix. Harry se contenta de renifler.

« Oh, s'il vous plait! Pensez-vous que j'ai peur de vous ? Quand le grand, méchant Voldemort lui-même consacre son temps libre à essayer de vous tuer, son ancien laquais ne semble pas si effrayant que ça. » dit-il, les mains sur les hanches. Il ne put cependant retenir un frisson à la lueur dangereuse brillant dans les yeux de l'ex-mangemort. Mais elle disparut soudainement et il sourit.

_Délicieux. S'il garde cet état d'esprit, il fera un excellent compagnon. Mais tout de même… laquais… ? Espèce de petit morveux insolent._

Harry se retint tout juste de reculer alors que Lucius s'approchait presque silencieusement. Une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres étaient capturées de nouveau, et la petite cicatrice qui s'y trouvait fut rouverte. Il glapit et essaya de s'éloigner mais il fut retenu par une forte étreinte. Lucius lécha tendrement sa lèvre ensanglantée et se mit à grignoter ses lèvres tout doucement. Quand Harry commença à répondre au traitement, il introduisit sa langue dans le jeu et explora soigneusement sa bouche. Le duel pour la domination prit fin quand Lucius prit le dessus, pour ainsi dire, et Harry se soumit joyeusement, ses bras autour du cou de l'homme.

Soudain, ils entendirent les voix de deux ou trois étudiants près de la porte. Harry rompit presque violemment le baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ?! Je dois y aller. » haleta-t-il, sortant presque en courant. Il couvrit sa bouche avec la manche de sa robe pour cacher le sang qui l'enduisait désormais.

Lucius, d'un autre côté, paraissait tout à fait satisfait avec du sang sur les lèvres. En fait, il ressemblait à un vampire très heureux.

_Oh oui… Narcissa et Drago. Drago est mon fils, il sera toujours avec moi, mais Narcissa… elle devra partir._

Ron, Hermione et Neville l'aidèrent à se vider l'esprit. Ils le sortirent de son lit dans les premières heures du samedi pour voir le match de Quidditch entre les équipes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Il trouva réellement très drôle de voir un match sans avoir à jouer. Il applaudit avec enthousiasme quand Cho coursa le Vif.

C'était une froide journée de décembre, le soleil brillait… c'était de loin le plus beau jour dans la vie d'Harry, depuis très longtemps. Il était avec ses amis, et ils passaient tous un agréable moment. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à la nuit d'il y a deux jours, ou du fait qu'il avait encore à parler avec Lucius. Cette journée était tout simplement trop belle pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Soudain, alors qu'Harry regardait le match et s'amusait silencieusement, quelque chose se passa et brisa ce moment.

Un Cognard lancé à pleine vitesse frappa Cho à la tempe et elle tomba de son balai. Personne n'était assez près pour arrêter la chute de trente pieds et elle heurta le sol avec un son écœurant. Harry était choqué. Aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, il savait qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'entendre ce son dans sa tête. Le silence était assourdissant, puis Dumbledore et les autres professeurs se levèrent en courant pour aller sur le terrain.

Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter de regarder Cho. Son cou était tordu et un côté de sa tête s'était incurvé sous le choc. Une petite flaque de sang augmentait de manière régulière en dessous de sa tête, et en provenance d'un autre endroit qu'il ne pouvait voir… Ses yeux… ils semblaient le fixer, vides et sans vie. Un flash-back le ramena dans un certain cimetière deux ans auparavant tandis qu'une voix froide disait « Avada Kedavra », et la chose suivante qu'il avait vue était les yeux vitreux de Cédric. Cédric… Cho l'avait aimé… Leurs yeux, ils étaient exactement identiques…

Une petite main serra doucement la sienne et il pensa que c'est celle d'Hermione, mais quand il la regarda elle couvrait sa bouche avec ses deux mains. Un coup d'œil sur son bras lui indiqua que c'était celle de Neville, qui le considérait d'un air triste mais réconfortant. Il réussit à sourire, mais d'un sourire fragile, tout en retenant ses larmes. Les professeurs essayèrent d'agir de sorte de leur faire croire qu'elle pouvait être sauvée, mais ils savaient qu'elle était morte. Il pensa qu'elle était morte quand elle avait heurté le sol.

Dumbledore avait l'air triste lorsqu'il se redressa pour mettre fin au jeu.

De son siège Narcissa annula son sort sur le Cognard.

* * *

Malgré la tragédie, le Bal de Noël était maintenu. Cela avait été annoncé le lendemain pendant le dîner, et il y avait beaucoup de sentiments mitigés à ce propos. Les élèves de sixième année de Serdaigle ne voulaient pas y aller au départ, puis l'un après l'autre, ils décidèrent d'y aller quand même. Harry avait décidé d'y aller, mais il ne savait ce qu'en penserait Lucius. Comme il avait réussi à obtenir encore une fois une retenue dans sa classe, il sentit qu'il pourrait lui demander à ce moment. Lorsqu'il resta sur place, après que le dernier étudiant ait fermé la porte, il se tourna vers lui.

»A propos du Bal de Noël… » dit-il, hésitant. Lucius le regarda et fit un geste vers les livres.

« Pour cette retenue, vous ferez un court résumé sur les différentes façons de se défendre contre les vampires, si jamais vous y deviez en rencontrer un. Vous écrirez également un court paragraphe sur la manière qui vous permettrait d'en reconnaître un. » Harry soupira et s'assit, prenant de nouveau son encrier et un parchemin.

« Vous n'aimeriez pas si j'obtenais un rendez-vous pour le bal de Noël ? » demanda-t-il négligemment, jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme. Lucius se raidit visiblement.

« Pourquoi ? As-tu quelqu'un en tête ? » demanda-t-il froidement et lui jeta un regard perçant. Harry avait l'air très innocent.

« Non . » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « J'ai juste pensé que… si quelqu'un m'invitait... Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je dise oui...?" Les yeux gris se rétrécirent suspicieusement.

« Non, pas du tout. Rappelles-toi seulement à qui tu appartiens. » répondit-il froidement. Harry sentit un filet de sueur froide couler dans son dos. La voix possessive le faisait se sentir bien d'une certaine façon mais il paniquait toujours autour du sujet 'Mon-Dieu-J'ai-Couché-Avec-Lucius-Malfoy'.

Donc il pouvait obtenir un rendez-vous pour le bal de Noël. Parfait. Désormais il n'aurait plus à se soucier de scènes de jalousie. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il avait l'intention de passer Noël à Poudlard. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il passe Noël assis entre deux Malfoy excités et la Reine des Glaces de Narnia. Imaginez le drame.

Lucius réfléchit de son côté. Le piège pour Narcissa avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Cho était morte, maintenant il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter que de Narcissa. Sauf que… Maintenant son compagnon avait apparemment décidé que ce n'était pas assez. Un rendez-vous pour le Bal de Noël, en effet. Il allait voir à ce qu'il ne se produise aucune incorrection entre Harry et la personne, quelle qu'elle soit, qui l'aurait invité.

**********

Avant le Bal de Noël, une excursion à Pré au lard était prévue. Elle n'avait pas été annulée non plus, et ils s'y rendirent. Les professeurs assignés à l'excursion de cette année étaient le professeur Rogue et le professeur Malfoy. Dire que Rogue était mécontent de cette situation était un euphémisme. Chaque année, il était assigné à la tâche de garder un œil vigilant sur Harry Potter pour s'assurer qu'il restait en vie. Maintenant il en était malade et était fatigué de passer son temps dans le magasin de bonbons.

Effectivement, dès qu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'y dirigèrent pour acheter des confiseries. Harry estima qu'il méritait une récompense. Ce trimestre il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était même bien comporté dans les classes de Rogue, un fait qui ne semblait pas pour autant baisser son taux de retenue. Et que récoltait-il ? Lucius Malfoy. Le destin avait un sens de l'humour douteux et le karma n'existait vraiment pas. Ainsi il acheta beaucoup de chocogrenouilles et il laissa même Ron l'entraîner à prendre d'étranges confiseries comme les fraises au goût du « Cri de la banshee » et la « manticore surprise ». Hermione était plus sceptique quoiqu'elle consentit à acheter deux ou trois barres de chocolats qui semblaient parfaitement normales. Plus tard, elle apprendrait qu'elles étaient ensorcelées pour voler.

Lucius s'était porté volontaire pour observer le trio turbulent, donnant ainsi du temps à Rogue pour acheter de rares ingrédients de potions. Il s'était rendu directement au magasin le mieux équipé de Pré-au-Lard et en fit le tour avant qu'il n'ait rassemblé ce pourquoi il était venu. Après tout, il était dans son élément. Il aimait être ici, avec tous ces différents ingrédients qui faisaient que l'endroit sentait… bon. Il se laissa aller à en jouir pendant un certain temps, puis commença à remplir son panier avec les ingrédients pour lesquels il était venu. Distraitement, il remarqua qu'un jeune homme à coté de lui prenait grosso modo les mêmes choses… des ingrédients qui, ensemble, permettaient de faire de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il roula les yeux. Accro. Imbécile.

Il paya et quitta le magasin, n'y pensant plus. Après avoir marché un peu, décidant d'aller voir comment les morveux se comportaient, il revit le jeune homme. Il était debout devant quelqu'un de plus petit, lui donnant le sac d'ingrédients...Un horrible sentiment de suspicion commença à le ronger. _Faites que cela ne soit pas lui. Sûrement, il ne peut être aussi stupide…. ?_ Evidemment, lorsque l'homme s'écarta, en tendant la main pour recevoir l'argent, le garçon qu'il vit n'était autre que Neville Longdubat. Il semblait toujours aussi gentil et doux, remerciant poliment l'homme avant de cacher le sac de son mieux.

Rogue le fixait sombrement, se promettant de parler avec lui plus tard. Pour le moment, il était plutôt en colère envers son élève, qu'il lui avait expressément mis en garde contre ce genre de chose. Il le suivit en silence pendant un moment et quand ils passèrent devant une allée sombre, il l'intercepta et le plaqua contre un mur. Neville glapit et essaya maladroitement de prendre sa baguette.

« Arrêtez immédiatement ces idioties! » siffla impatiemment Rogue, envoyant valser sa baguette. Neville haleta lorsqu'il sentit une main aux longs doigts le presser contre le mur de pierre. « Maintenant … » dit-il dangereusement. « Voudriez-vous me dire ce que vous pensiez faire ? »

Neville se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable. Il n'avait vraiment pas de réponse à cette question. Son cerveau lui présenta une réponse toute faite.

« Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » bégaya-t-il en fermant les yeux sur un regard furieux de Rogue.

« Essayez encore. » dit froidement son professeur le plus redouté en refermant sa main autour du poignet de Neville, la main qui tenait le sac. La lèvre du Gryffondor intimidé trembla.

« C'est seulement quelques ingrédients… » murmura-t-il, tressaillant quand il sentit les ongles s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son poignet.

« Ceci… » serra de nouveau Rogue. « … durera pendant au moins quatre mois. Pensez-vous vraiment que cela vous aidera ? Vous en aurez de plus en plus besoin pour vous aider à dormir, et, à la fin, la potion ne gardera plus les cauchemars éloignés. Mais vous aurez toujours besoin des potions, parce que vous ne pourrez plus vous endormir sans elles. Est-ce que cela vous semble amusant ? »

La dernière partie était sifflée entre ses dents serrées, et désormais, Neville savait que son poignet serait sérieusement meurtri le lendemain. Il secoua violemment la tête, refusant de laisser ses larmes déborder.

« Je vais confisquer cela. » dit Rogue, prenant le sac et le relâchant.

Les yeux de Neville s'ouvrirent et il s'accrocha désespérément à la robe de Rogue. « Non... ! Laissez-moi les garder, s'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Je ferais n'importe quoi ! » plaida-t-il. Rogue se tourna lentement et laissa ses doigts tracer suggestivement une ligne imaginaire sur le menton de Neville.

« N'importe quoi… ? » ronronna-t-il, la voix ténébreuse propageant maints tressaillements dans le corps de Neville. Il était mort de peur et cela se montrait clairement sur son visage puisque Rogue se mit à rire sombrement et retira sa main.

« Bon. Au moins vous n'êtes pas encore allé aussi loin. » dit-il avant de sortir de l'allée, laissant un Gryffondor désespéré dans son sillage. Désespéré pour de nombreuses raisons…

**********

Plus la date du Bal de Noël se rapprochait, plus Harry était agité. Et si personne ne l'invitait ? Et si quelqu'un l'invitait ? Devrait-il le faire ? Hermione semblait le penser. Ron avait déjà demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner, ayant appris sa leçon de quatrième année. Hermione était un beau parti et il le savait bien. Ginny peut être ? Il préférait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais qui, cependant, ne provoquerait aucune réaction chez Ron. Il était devenu follement protecteur envers sa petite soeur, un fait qu'elle utilisait jusqu'à sa limite.

Peut-être Parvati ? Il fallait que ce soit une fille, pour ne pas rendre Lucius excessivement jaloux, et en plus, il n'allait pas faire son coming out devant l'école entière pour le bal de Noël ! Il avait aussi remarqué que Neville semblait avoir des troubles du sommeil… la majorité des nuits, il les passait dans la salle commune, regardant le feu dans la cheminée. Cela le rendait encore plus fatigué durant les cours, ce qui rendait Rogue cinglé. Cette semaine, il avait passée la moitié de ses leçons à hurler sur Neville pour avoir fait exploser ses chaudrons et pour son inattention.

Oh bien… il supposait qu'il allait devoir lui en parler, éventuellement.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucou à tous**_

_**Je suis d'humeur généreuse, je vous offre le chapitre 7. Ce chapitre 7 est comme un passage du père noel avec un peu d'avance.**_

_**Petite information, la traduction du chapitre 8 est entamé, j'ai fini la premiere page. Avec le chapitre 8, il y aura l'épilogue.**_

_**Petit rappel : Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, et heureusement que j'ai une beta, sinon vous auriez eu des faute de syntaxe et de grammaire. Remerciez la très fort**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture**_

Chapitre 7

« O-oui. Bien sûr, j'aimerai. » bégaya Harry, souriant à Padma, la soeur de Parvati. La fille à la peau noire sourit d'un air heureux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry serait toujours disponible pour le Bal, mais il l'était.

« Super ! Je te rejoindrais devant la Grande Salle. » dit-elle avant de disparaître pour aller à son prochain cours. Harry regarda la belle Serdaigle partir avec des sentiments mitigés. C'était parfait, ils n'avaient pas de sentiment l'un pour l'autre, mais tous deux aimaient la personnalité de l'autre.

* * *

Dans deux jours, le bal aurait lieu. Il fallait qu'il demande à Hermione de lui apprendre à danser. Tout à coup, il repéra Neville allant vers les cachots.

« Hé! Neville! Où vas-tu ? » l'appela-t-il. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'approcha de Neville en courant et il lui saisit le bras.

« Je t'ai demandé où tu allais. Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? » interrogea-t-il, choqué par l'apparence de Neville . Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis quinze jours, ce qui semblait plus ou moins le cas. Neville lui sourit faiblement.

« Je n'ai pas bien dormi ces derniers temps. » dit-il avec lassitude. « Je vais donc descendre dans les cachots demander à Rogue une nouvelle potion. » Harry acquiesça, inquiet pour son ami.

« Fais-moi savoir si je peux t'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre… » dit-il gentiment. « Je peux faire la potion pour toi ! » proposa-t-il spontanément. Neville se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas… Les ingrédients sont assez difficiles à trouver… » Harry se contenta de sourire malicieusement et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

« Et bien… cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Nous avons déjà été dans la réserve personnelle de Rogue auparavant. » chuchota-t-il, réprimant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait que cette idée était épouvantable. Elle essaya de lui rappeler la promesse qu'il s'était faite pour cette année, mais Harry l'ignora. C'était pour une bonne cause. _Neville en a besoin, et je suis prêt à faire quelque chose si je le peux !_

« Merci, Harry, mais je devrais probablement demander à Rogue avant, ne penses-tu pas ? » dit Neville et Harry dut acquiescer.

« Bien sûr. Mais souviens-toi que mon offre est toujours d'actualité. Si tu as besoin d'aide, il te suffit de demander. » Neville lui sourit rapidement. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir un ami qui n'hésitait pas à vous aider. Mais il sentait qu'il devait demander à Rogue. Imaginez seulement ce que serait sa réaction s'il trouvait sa réserve personnelle ravagée et les ingrédients nécessaires à cette potion disparus. Il le suspecterait à coup sûr.

* * *

Quand il frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue, il avait une grosse boule dans la gorge. Il devait lui demander ! Il avait besoin de dormir maintenant !

« Entrez. » répondit une voix froide qui fit tressaillir Neville. Il connaissait ce ton et il signifiait que Rogue était dans un très mauvais jour. Il poussa la porte et entra. Rogue leva les yeux et ricana, comme d'habitude. Neville prit une grande respiration. Il devait se lancer.

« Professeur Rogue, j'ai besoin d'une potion de sommeil, s'il vous plait ! » dit-il sans respirer, Rogue reportant son regard sur les copies qu'il notait.

« Demande refusée. » dit-il catégoriquement, désespérant Neville.

« Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux semaines ! J'en ai besoin ! » plaida-t-il. « Je promets de ne pas en prendre tous les soirs, mais j'en ai besoin au moins une fois par semaine ! S'il vous plait ! » Rogue frappa son bureau des deux mains, faisant sursauter Neville.

« J'ai dit non ! Vous vous êtes mis dans cette situation, Longdubat ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller tout seul ! » gronda-t-il, faisant un geste en direction de la porte. « Sortez ! »

Neville tint bon. « Non, je ne le ferais pas ! Pas avant que vous me donniez quelque chose qui m'aidera à dormir ! » cria-t-il tout en serrant les poings. Rogue bondit, l'agrippa par ses vêtements et le secoua violemment.

« Maintenant écoutez-moi, petit morveux. Ce type de dépendance n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie ! Vous devez en finir avec vos cauchemars d'une autre manière ! » Les yeux de Neville était rouges de larmes et de privation de sommeil.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que je sais que c'est grave ?! Je pourrais faire face à mes cauchemars si seulement je pouvais dormir, mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas dormir sans potion. » gémit-il. Rogue le relâcha brusquement.

« Combien en avez-vous pris ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Neville ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. « Une fiole tous les soirs. » murmura-t-il finalement.

« Jeune crétin… » dit Rogue, manquant de mots plus fort. «Nous devons en discuter avec Dumbledore. Venez avec moi. » Sur le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, Rogue se maudit. Il était à blâmer pour cela. Il n'aurait jamais dû permettre qu'une telle potion tombe entre les mains d'un étudiant ignorant. Il aurait dû expliquer combien elle était dangereuse. Si seulement il avait pris le temps…

Une heure plus tard, Rogue estima qu'il avait reçu sa punition. Non seulement lui avait-on assigné la tâche de veiller sur Neville, ce qui signifiait que le garçon dormirait dans les cachots, mais il avait également été informé que Lucius Malfoy avait changé de camp et que nul autre que Harry Potter était son compagnon ! La folie de tout cela lui donnait envie boire pour tout oublier, mais il ne pouvait le faire car Neville était censé dormir dans ses appartements.

* * *

Deux nuits très étranges plus tard, Harry rejoignit Padma devant la Grande Salle. Elle lui sourit et lui prit le bras. Ils entrèrent avec Hermione et Ron et s'assirent à table. Le dîner en lui-même fut assez calme, bien que Harry ait senti sur lui deux paires d'yeux gris durant le repas. Il put à peine manger, ce qui agaça encore plus Lucius. Qu'était en train de faire Harry ? Manger moins le ferait certainement disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du poids et Lucius s'en occuperait.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de danser, Harry demanda presque immédiatement à Padma. Il savait désormais qu'il était usuel de le faire, ainsi il ne répéta pas ses erreurs de quatrième année. Hermione lui avait bien enseigné et Padma en fut légèrement impressionnée. Lucius aussi, en fait, mais il était trop occupé à bouillonner de jalousie. Il avait eu tort. Voir Harry dans les bras d'une autre était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il capta du regard les yeux verts durant un instant et fit à Harry discrètement signe qu'il voulait lui parler.

Puis il s'excusa et sortit dans le jardin au clair de lune. Quand Harry le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue roula les yeux.

Harry dut marcher un bon moment avant d'être tiré derrière un gros buisson, qui était heureusement recouvert de neige. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, on l'embrassait profondément et il gémit quand il reconnut le parfum de Lucius.

« Désormais tu ne danseras plus avec elle. » dit fermement Lucius lorsque Harry fut follement enivré du baiser.

« Mmmh ? » ronronna Harry, clignant des yeux avant de lever la tête pour rencontrer son regard. « Pardon ? Vous m'avez dit que c'était d'accord si j'avais une invitation pour le Bal et maintenant je ne peux pas danser avec elle ? »

Lucius lui jeta un regard froid qui le fit frissonner. Il se dit que c'était l'air glacial de cette nuit de décembre.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne l'aime pas. » Harry renifla.

« Nous ne faisons que danser, Lucius ! Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais l'embrasser, ou autre chose. » Lucius le regarda intensément et le rapprocha brusquement de lui.

« J'espère bien que non. » murmura-t-il. « Si tu le fais, je devrais te donner une leçon… » Harry se mordit les lèvres et sentit une vague d'anticipation le submerger.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire… » dit-il, les yeux à demi fermés. « Vous savez ce je veux. » Les yeux gris brillèrent dans l'obscurité alors qu'il rapprochait davantage leurs deux corps, revendiquant ses lèvres. Les mains le caressant étaient dures et rudes, mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Quand avait-il commencé à désirer le contact du corps de Lucius contre le sien… ? Quand son parfum était-il devenu une drogue ?_

Ils sursautèrent tous deux au son d'une exclamation étouffée. Harry mordit presque la langue de Lucius. Ils se retournèrent vivement et virent Draco debout à quelques mètres de là. « Ainsi c'était lui que tu voulais… ! » siffla-t-il. « Pensais-tu à mon père quand nous nous embrassions Potter ? Depuis combien de temps baises-tu derrière mon dos ?! »

Lucius regarda fixement Harry. _Embrassé ? EMBRASSE ?! EMBRASSE_ ?!

Les mots firent écho dans sa tête, et il eut subitement une forte envie de tuer son fils. Son compagnon subirait une punition plus sévère.

« Embrassé… ? » dit-il doucement. Harry le regarda, ses yeux élargis sous l'effet de la panique.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Draco m'a embrassé dans la bibliothèque ! » Les yeux d'argent se rétrécirent suspicieusement. Draco rit froidement.

« Tu as aimé, Potter, admets-le ! » Harry semblait insulté.

« Non, je n'ai pas aimé ! Je t'ai repoussé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu l'as fait… après un moment ! » dit Draco, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

« J'étais choqué ! Nous sommes ennemis ! » dit Harry avec lassitude. Draco prit une inspiration pour répliquer caustiquement.

« Tais toi, Draco. Tu pars, maintenant. » déclara une voix glaciale qui les gela tous les deux sur place. Draco acquiesça brusquement et jeta un nouveau regard haineux dans leur direction avant de s'éloigner entre les arbres et les buissons.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux deux et finalement Harry soupira. « Je sais que vous croyez que je vous ai trahi avec votre fils, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'étais assis dans la bibliothèque, il est entré, nous avons parlé, il m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé et je suis parti. Fin de l'histoire. » Lucius n'avait pas bougé.

« Je vois. Et quand comptais-tu me le dire ? » dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pour être honnête, j'essayais de ne pas y penser. Certains jours, je pensais simplement que je l'avais rêvé. » Lucius bougea finalement, enveloppant Harry dans sa longue robe d'hiver.

« Dorénavant. » chuchota-t-il. « Je veux que tu me dises tout. Compris ? » Harry s'appuya contre lui, soulagé que la tempête semble être passée et inclina sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Compris. » répondit-il doucement.

* * *

Draco trébucha dans la neige, s'arrêtant pour essuyer son visage avec sa manche. Il ne pleurait pas, non… ! Tout à coup, il entendit une voix très familière.

« Trevor ! Trevor! Où es-tu ? Viens ici, tu sais qu'il fait trop froid pour toi ici ! » Draco sourit affreusement. C'était juste ce dont qu'il avait besoin. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra le crapaud tremblant de froid dans la neige. Il leva le pied juste au-dessus du crapaud quand Neville arriva dans son champ de vision.

« Arrêtes, Malfoy, ne fais pas ça ! » dit-il, regardant avec un sentiment de grande angoisse Draco se pencher négligemment contre l'arbre le plus proche, le pied toujours en l'air.

« Non ? Et que m'offres-tu pour que je ne le fasse pas ? » dit-il avec malveillance. Un certain nombre de choses qu'il pourrait exiger lui traversèrent l'esprit. Le mot de passe des Gryffondors. Un gage qui concernerait Harry Potter…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Neville impuissant.

« Juste un baiser. » La bouche de Draco répondit pour lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'analyser ses paroles. Il savait seulement qu'il avait eu désespérément envie d'un baiser d'une personne très spéciale durant toute la soirée mais cette personne s'était avérée être une souillon. Mais il voulait toujours embrasser…

L'expression sur le visage de Neville était impayable. « Es… es-tu devenu fou ? » glapit-il. Draco haussa les épaules.

« Et bien, si tu ne veux pas… » dit-il, abaissant le pied. Neville cria et Draco releva son pied, montrant un Trevor indemne mais confus.

« Détends-toi. Je n'ai encore rien fait. Et bien ? Vas-tu m'embrasser ou pas ? » Neville se rapprocha, les lèvres tremblantes et leva la tête. Mais au lieu de l'embrasser, il choisit à la dernière minute de le pousser, l'envoyant s'étaler par terre à deux ou trois mètres de là.

Neville ramassa rapidement le pauvre crapaud et se tourna vers le Serpentard crachotant. « C'était vraiment un coup bas, me menacer de tuer. Laisses-moi seul, Malfoy. » dit-il calmement, s'éloignant. Draco se leva et brossa ses vêtements tout en jurant. Depuis quand Longdubat avait-il de la volonté ?

Une grande silhouette sombre regardait la scène en silence derrière un arbre, souriant.

Une autre personne était cachée derrière les arbres, mais regardait Lucius et Harry. Narcissa serra les dents de frustration. Ainsi c'était Harry Potter. Chang avait seulement été une diversion. Et ils avaient clairement déjà consommé le lien... cela allait être délicat.

* * *

*FLASH*

Draco cligna des yeux et se retourna. Le petit cinquième année, Colin Creevey, était là, debout, souriant et agitant légèrement son appareil photo.

« Salut ! » dit-il joyeusement. « La lune est magnifique sur tes cheveux, et tu avais l'air tellement en colère que je n'ai pas pu résister. » Draco ne put s'en empêcher. Il sourit aussi. C'était juste trop. C'était le seul Gryffondor qui était assez fou pour ne pas se soucier des différentes maisons, et qui avait un énorme béguin pour Harry. Et maintenant il était ici et prenait des photos de lui. Colin remarqua finalement que Drago le regardait fixement.

« Euh... Puis-je prendre plus de photos...? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation, reculant quand Draco se rapprocha. « Euh… ce serait mieux que tu restes là-bas, parce que il fait trop sombre pour prendre des gros plans… Okay, je vais bouger, c'est bon, ne bouge pas et… umph !!!! »

Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de se qui se passait, il se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre et embrassé à en perdre haleine. Il rougit et se débattit un peu mais c'était clairement symbolique. _Il aime ça… ! Il aime vraiment ça !_ pensa victorieusement Draco, se délectant de la sensation que lui faisait ressentir le petit Gryffondor contre lui. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche du Gryffondor et le goûta, tout en lui écartant les jambes pour s'y installer, les laissant tous deux sentir l'excitation de l'autre.

Colin gémit et entoura fermement Draco de ses bras. C'était incroyable ! Il avait entretenu un énorme béguin envers Draco pendant des semaines, prenant des photos de lui en secret… il était sûr que Draco ne voudrait pas de lui, et pourtant il était là, collé contre lui. Draco le voulait ! Il le laissa le délester de ses robes, prêt à lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirerait.

« Viens, retournons au château et trouvons une chambre. » chuchota Draco à son oreille, grignotant un lobe d'oreille rougissant. Colin acquiesça faiblement et referma sa robe. Ils retournèrent au château, leurs jambes instables. Draco se lécha les lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il le voulait ! C'était comme une drogue, et il était un junkie heureux.

* * *

Dès qu'Harry eut souhaité bonne nuit à Padma, il alla directement rejoindre les quartiers de Lucius. Il devait lui parler de nouveau, il n'était pas sûr que Lucius ait compris ce qui s'était passé… et il ne voulait pas de désagréables surprises par la suite. Pensant qu'il ferait mieux de s'amender tant qu'il le pouvait, il frappa doucement à la porte.

« Entrez. » dit une voix froide, mais pas aussi glaciale qu'elle l'avait été auparavant. Harry le prit comme un signe positif et ouvrit la porte.

« Hé… » dit-il avec un sourire incertain. Lucius l'observa en silence, mais Harry ne sentit aucune froideur émaner de lui. Il était confortablement assis dans son lit contre quelques oreillers et lisait un livre. Harry se glissa sous les couvertures, se blottissant un peu contre lui. Il sentit un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant encore plus près.

« Je… je veux juste que vous sachiez que je suis désolé de ne vous avoir parler de Draco. » Il sentit l'approbation de l'autre homme.

« Je veux mettre l'école au courant pour nous. » dit brusquement Lucius. Harry en resta bouche bée.

« Quoi ? C'est vous et moi ! Nous sommes censés être ennemis. »

« Et nous ne le sommes plus. Il est juste que le monde sache à qui tu appartiens. » déclara durement Lucius en le regardant de haut.

« Excusez-moi ? Appartient ? Je suis peut-être votre compagnon mais je suis sûr de n'appartenir à personne. » cracha Harry sous la colère, se dégageant de l'étreinte de Lucius et des couvertures. Il se leva et se mit à marcher de long et en large à travers la pièce.

« Tu m'appartiens, fin de l'histoire. Le fait est que tu es mon compagnon. Notre lien… » Harry l'interrompit.

« … ne signifie pas que je vous appartiens ! Et je ne vais pas me laisser exhiber dans l'école comme votre… propriété ! » Bien que ce soit secrètement ce que Lucius voulait faire, il plissa dangereusement les yeux devant l'accusation.

« Interromps-moi encore une fois et je vais… » siffla-t-il.

« …faire quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas me blesser. Je suis votre compagnon, comme vous semblez si heureux de le souligner. » dit Harry sur un ton de défi, se dirigeant vers la porte. Cependant, quand il actionna la poignée, il la trouva verrouillée. « Alohomora ! » dit-il brusquement, mais rien ne se passa. Il se retourna vers le lit et Lucius, et haleta.

Lucius semblait positivement meurtrier, avec sa baguette magique dans sa main droite et ses cheveux blancs cascadant librement sur ses épaules. Harry appréciait sa beauté bien qu'il lui sembla extrêmement dangereux à l'heure actuelle. Les yeux gris débordaient de flammes et les lèvres minces étaient courbées en un rictus.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. » chuchota-t-il. « Constrictus ! » cracha-t-il. Une fois de plus, Harry se sentit attaché par des cordes noires. Il hurla quand il heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd avant de lever des yeux inquiets vers Lucius, qui se leva du lit pour le récupérer.

« Maintenant, amour... » dit-il presque tendrement. « Je vais t'enseigner ce que signifie être le compagnon d'un Malfoy. » Harry déglutit et resta parfaitement immobile. Il savait que Lucius n'allait pas réellement le blesser mais il existait d'autres formes de torture...


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou

Ceci est une page d'information, ce message s'autodétruira après la publication du chapitre 8, Qui n'arrivera début janvier avant.

En premier lieu, j'aurai Besoin d'Une bêta pour Prendre le relais de ma bêta pour des one shot.

En deuxième lieu, un sondage page est actuellement sur ma, pour savoir quel couple souhaiterai que je traduise vous.

A plus

Edit du 16 décembre 2009.

Plusieurs personnes se sont proposées pour être ma bêta, je ne sais qui choisir, alors par ce édit, je fais un message commun.

Tout d'abord, je propose un petit concours pour toutes personnes intéréssés à ce poste. Ce concours se fera par l'intermédiaire par la correction d'un petit one shot ( pairing Lucius/Harry)

Toutes personnes interessés envoie leur mail, pour que je puisse donner le texte.

Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant votées.

Le pairing Lucius/Harry a une légère avance, je suis décu peu de personnes ont votés pour le couple Ron/Voldemort.


End file.
